Blood Mark
by p.m.e. black
Summary: Hermione is on the hunt for Draco Malfoy and his family. Right before the blood bath at Hogwarts, she witnessed him just walk away, now she is going to find out why and pursue Draco to the ends of the earth if it's the last thing she does.
1. Prelude

**Prelude:**

Hermione looked across the smoldering rubble toward the tall disheveled blonde. He normally would always stand with such dignity and grace, a proud smirk usually embellishing his pale features. Now, he was nothing more than a hallowed out shell. He stood next to his wistful mother and his emaciated father as the Dark Lord continued his venomous speech. Draco's eyes downturned toward the ground, his platinum mane dulled by dirt, dust and clods of dried blood now lay limply in waves near his crown. Why wouldn't he look up? Wasn't this what he and his proud pureblood family wanted? He needed to look up as he watched his precious Dark Lord lay to waste everything that she and her friends held dear. HOW DARE HE NOT LOOK AT THEM!

Hermione could feel the split in her lip stinging harder as she pursed her lips dangerously at the atrocity that was Draco Malfoy. He no longer was the spoiled rich boy that walked the hallowed hallways of Hogwarts like he owned them, nor was he a full blown death eater that would kill you on sight, he was worse. Much worse. He was a coward. If Hermione was to ever survive this she would make it her mission to make sure that Draco Malfoy felt for each and every death that lay before them in the minutes to come. She would make sure he felt the agony of loss, the agony of pain, the agony of never knowing what was to come.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, a glint of light hit her in the eye, slightly blinding her and pulling her amber eyes away from the defeated frame she had been staring at. It was Neville, brandishing the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione could feel her jaw drop as everything began to whirl around her. Death eaters shot up into the sky in black spiraling smoke while students and teachers ran in all different directions. Without having a chance to speak someone had latched a protective hand around her wrist and began to pull her back against the rushing tide of people into the ruins of her precious school. Before the blackness from the smoke and cinders could cloud her eyes something distinct burned itself into her retinas.

Passed all the chaos, passed the Dark Lord himself, three distinctly blonde heads walked away from the wreckage and pandemonium upon the last tattering of the sacred Hogwart's bridge. They were running away. They were leaving everyone there to die! Hermione gulped in the last breath of fresh air she could as the war enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

The war was over, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was dead and they were alive or at least most of them. They had suffered such incredible loss. Harry's love saved them all from impending torture and death. Everyone fought valiantly but the death toll was exorbitant. Hermione had cried for her friends, she had cried for her allies, she had cried for herself. It felt as if she would never have enough tears for all of the loss of life that had surrounded her.

It had been two days and Hermione felt like she had never screamed so much in her life. Come to find out she in fact had caused nodules to form on her vocal chords from screaming so much. A point that had caused her voice to now become a lower pitch than it normally had been in her previous years at Hogwarts. After what felt like a coma Hermione woke up from her bed in the dilapidated castle. She wasn't going to go home she had no home to go to. Her parents didn't even know she existed. She could have stayed in the Burrow but she didn't want to sit and pretend that everything was fine. It wasn't fine. People she loved and cared for died. She wanted revenge. She wanted the one who allowed all of this to happen to pay. She wanted Draco.

Hermione stood in front of her shattered dorm window looking down at the smoldering fragments of Hogwarts as she put her now cleaned denim jacket on. The girl's dorm had managed to be slightly spared.

She was going to find Malfoy if it killed her. She knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't understand and would try and deter her from going down this path but she had to know for herself why Malfoy had done it. Why had he allowed himself to be pulled in by psychopaths and murderers?

Due to the destruction of all of the magical protections on the school Hermione could apparate anywhere within the grounds. No one would even notice she was gone considering the chaos of locating parents and looking through rubble for survivors and bodies had been a continuous effort all around.

With a pop Hermione left her room. Her body swayed uneasily as her sneaker clad feet hit the gravel in front of the massive Malfoy Manor. Two massive wrought iron gates stood in front of the rest of the path which were encompassed by large curved yew hedges. Hermione knew the manor well as she remembered being hauled there by snatchers right before being tortured inside the manors magically enforced walls. She already knew that the ministry had probably gone through the once death eaters headquarters with a fine tooth comb looking for any evidence of possibly future death eater activity. The wards would be off and Hermione would be able to slip in easily.

As she made her way into the manor she could sense the evil that its walls had once harbored. She cringed as she saw the spot on the dark wooden floor that Bellatrix Lestrange had so brutally tormented and tortured her, forever branding her with the "mudblood" etching in her arm. Her scars tingled looking around the manor. The dark wood seemed even more sinister than before. What once was possibly a magnificent piece of architecture was now singed with locating spells. Furniture laid overturned, lamps and broken glass crushed against the floors. Even some of the wallpaper had been torn. Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear and allowed her sneakers to scrape against the wood as she continued to glance around. She was looking for some clue as to where the Malfoy's went. She knew the cowards wouldn't have stayed around long so they must have been on the run. She was just the girl to find them and bring them to justice even if it was only because she wanted revenge for their atrocities.

As she continued to walk along the colossal space she noticed the massive black wood staircase, serpent heads engraved in the banister, hefty emeralds adorning their ominous eyes. She assumed that the family would have slept upstairs in their own private suites. Maybe there would be some sort of clue waiting for her there. She climbed the staircase carefully almost afraid to touch the serpentine heads for support. The steps seemed to go on forever but she was determined that she was going to keep her strength while she ascended. The manor eerily reminded her of Sirius' home. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and that seemed more disturbing than the sounds of screams. Screams at least meant someone was alive.

When her feet finally hit the landing she wasn't sure exactly which direction to go but her feet seemed to lead her toward the right corridor. Down the end of the hallway a black wood door seemed to call to her. She looked around cautiously noticing old family portraits hanging half hazard on the walls. As she approached the door she seemed to feel that what was behind it would have belonged to Draco. It was like she could smell his obnoxious and pretentious cologne from where she stood. She turned the serpent headed handle and pushed the door open. When Hermione allowed her eyes to adjust from the lack of light but what came within her view shocked her. She was expecting the same green and silver slytherin colors to adorn his walls and bedding but instead everything was minimal and white. The walls of course were the same traditional wall paper that was present throughout the rest of the manor but there were little to no wall decoration or adornments. She was half expecting a large blazing portrait of Draco right above the bed so that he could stare at himself every night before going to sleep. It reminded her of a hospital room. It seemed very confusing to her that his room would be so minimal and not as prideful as the slytherin prince normally exuded. It also seemed like this was the only room that wasn't gone through by a tornado. Hermione noticed a desk sitting on the opposite side of the room. The only drawer was slightly ajar which of course meant someone had rifled through it. Hermione felt intrigued and pulled the drawer out herself. Of course there were old potions notes, quidditch schedules and some empty chocolate frog packages but what caught Hermione's eye was a ripped piece of map the size of a postage stamp. Not any kind of map but a muggle map. Why would Draco have a piece of muggle map in his desk drawer? The ministry must not have thought anything about it. Hermione pulled the piece out carefully examining it closely.

"The Forest of Dean?" Hermione could feel her throat go dry. It was where she and the guys had run when Voldemort was looking for them. That was where the snatchers had found them. If that was where Draco and his parents had fled she was going to go there and do what she had to. She paused when she saw something else lying amongst the forgotten paperwork. It was a clipping from the Daily Prophet. All it was was a photo of Hermione. Of course, that was probably how the snatchers knew who they were. Draco had probably shown it to them when they were on the run. Hermione could feel her teeth begin to grind as she looked at the small clipping. She pocketed the photo and slammed the desk drawer shut. She was going to find him and when she did he would pay.

It felt as if she was spinning through space, her arms flailing wildly around her. She had apparated many times before but she hated the feeling that it would give her. She always got the reaction of nausea and dizziness afterward that would take a few minutes to get over. She didn't feel like she could be on her game right afterward.

Her sneakers dug into the soft ground. She could smell the richness of the earth beneath her feet. May would never be the same after the war. Instead of the telltale blossoms of new life, Hermione would always be reminded of death and loss. May would make her crumble at her feet and she would never be able to enjoy the feeling of the sun shining on her face when she knew that her friends never would.

The forest looked the same but instead of being bitterly cold and crisp, it was coming to life in brilliant hues of color. The grass seemed greener, the trees more alive. She had managed to apparate herself to the same spot that Ron had left them. She didn't know why she had chosen that particular part of the woods but it seemed the most familiar, the hardest grained into her mind. She looked out toward the trees and started walking, allowing her sneakers to crunch against leaves. It was getting closer to noon and the sun was high above her head. She looked over the distance, her amber eyes becoming filled with light as she could see the mountain range over a slight cliff. Hermione was enraptured. She made her way closer to the edge of the cliff as she peered at the swooping birds in the distance. The scene was so breathtakingly beautiful. It was the first time she really had the opportunity to enjoy its brilliance. When she had been running, she had only kept her eyes on the ground so as to not trip, never really getting the opportunity to appreciate the beauty around her.

*snap*

Hermione spun around, a few curled strands getting caught in her eyelashes. She immediately pulled her wand out, gripping the precious wood with ferocity. She could feel her breath catch in her throat when she could see the source of the noise.

"Malfoy…" The heat shot up into her face by the sight of him. He looked just like he had when he stood behind Voldemort. His platinum hair hung loosely in front of his eyes in slight waves. His usually pristine and immaculate black suit was now rumpled and covered in dust and dirt. Smudges of what must have been dried blood were caked in his hair and on his face. He wasn't even looking at her he was looking down on the ground toward his feet.

"You…" She could barely speak. It felt like her airway was being constricted by her anger. She took a step back only to find that she was too close to the edge of the cliff. Why had she chosen to take in the sights when the enemy was so close? Finally Draco looked up. His eyes weren't menacing or evil but sad and forlorn. His pale brow creased in what looked like regret and anguish.

"You…you have to pay…" She began to feel the words come out in a mush. His gray eyes searched hers but no words came out of his mouth. His lips just remained in a straight line. Slowly as if her eyes were deceiving her, Draco took a step toward her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed pointing the wand toward him dangerously as her hand began to shake. She didn't want him to see any vulnerability. Draco again said nothing as he took another step, his black leather shoes chafing against the dirt. Hermione unknowingly took a defensive step back when she could feel the loose ground give out from under her foot. Before she could do anything, she could feel her body begin to slide backward as she tumbled toward the edge of the rocky cliff. Her scream sliced through the air as she grabbed at anything she could, her wand plummeting out of her hand down to the jacked rocks below. She slammed her wand hand into the rock face, slicing it open on the shards painfully as her other hand held fast to a jutting stone. Her feet dangled below her, unable to maintain footing. If she struggled to hard she would surely lose her grip and fall upon the crags below. Tears sprung to her amber eyes as she held her breath. This was how she was going to die. The girl who had helped to bring the darkest wizard down and save thousands was going to die from slipping off a cliff because she wasn't looking. She could feel her fingers starting to give way as the full weight of her body tired the muscles in her arm to the point of agony. Suddenly Draco Malfoy's body was above her, staring down at her pitiful face. Tears spilled out onto her cheeks as she choked back sobs. His black leather clad shoe began to hover over her straining fingertips. He was going to do it. He was going to grind his foot into her fingers until she lost her grip and fell to her death. She finally let out a sob and then took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to die. She had to accept it. She looked down at the ground below her. She was never going to see her family or friends again. She was never going to finish her studies, never read a book again. Never feel the sunlight on her face. Her outstretched arm felt bloody and wet as the scrapes from the rocks had opened her "mudblood" scar on her wrist. She closed her eyes. This was it.

Abruptly fingers wrapped around her bloodied wrist. Hermione's eyes shot up as she looked at the source of the hand. The dark mark was all she could make out as the fingers attached to it continued to curl around her "mudblood" scar. Her amber eyes were veiled over by tears. There was no way that Draco Malfoy was saving her. He was going to crush her fingers beneath his shoe like a bug. She could feel her body being pulled up over the ledge. She sucked in a hard breath as the blonde struggled to pull her up. He slipped, landing on his back and Hermione landed on top of him, legs intertwined. She struggled to get breath as she buried her head in his chest, sobbing and bawling uncontrollably. She dug her fingers in between the buttons of his black dress shirt slightly scraping his skin with her nails as her unruly main splayed over his chest. Guttural the sounds came out of her, like a wounded animal as she clawed and clutched his jacket with all her force. Draco gently placed a cool hand on her neck to ease her cries.

Hermione jumped from his touch and quickly scrambled off of him. She sat clutching her chest as she stared at the blonde in bewilderment. Draco just looked at her, his brow scrunched.

"You…you…" Hermione could barely speak through rasping breaths as the tears continued to stream down her face. Her throat felt like it had been scorched from her sobs.

"I helped you." Draco replied, his voice just as broken as hers.

"Why?" Now Hermione was suspicious. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she examined him.

"Who else is here?" There had to be other death eaters around. Maybe that was why he had saved her. It was just because they wanted her alive for some reason.

"It's just me." He replied as he began to stand up.

"Stay where you are!" Hermione shrieked as she fumbled to find her wand, forgetting it had fallen over the edge of the landscape.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He began to say as he finally stood up and began to wipe away at his clothing. He began to walk toward her again.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione screeched, her voice cracking and breaking. Draco stood over her extending his hand to her.

"Don't be a fool Granger, I'm just trying to help you stand." He snarled.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled. She needed to get to her wand. She hoped that it didn't possible break when it hit the rocks below. Hermione launched herself into a standing position.

"You're hurt." Draco said quietly as he peered at Hermione's bloodied wrist and hand.

"It's nothing. I've had worse." She mumbled as the blood streamed down her hands.

"Don't be prideful Granger. Let me help you." He began to draw closer and Hermione could feel her body stiffen. Hermione kept her eyes to the ground. She wasn't going to have him help her anymore than he already had. She stood up on her own, examining her bloodied hands. Draco took a quiet step back.

"So I see that you and your disgusting family have decided to run." She mumbled under her breath as she began to pluck pieces of rock out of her wounds.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his stare turning dark as he scrutinized her. Hermione smiled to herself. She knew that she had struck a nerve and she didn't care. He deserved every bit of it.

"You heard me Malfoy! You and your family ran away like a bunch of cowards.

"What the hell were you expecting us to do? Were you expecting us to just sit around and wait for Voldemort to kill us or the ministry lead us off to Azkaban?" Draco allowed spit to fly out of his mouth as he seethed, his body tightening under his black suit. His hands seemed paler as his muscles flexed uncomfortably under his jacket.

"Oh did I upset you?" Hermione laughed as she took a step away from him, her sneaker pushing a clod of dirt. Draco just peered at her, his lips tightening into a straight line.

"Face it Malfoy, you are nothing more than a coward. You go through all that trouble to let your death eater friends come into Hogwarts, kill Dumbledore and all you can do is run away? I thought for sure you would want a front row seat for the blood bath." Hermione said as she snorted in his direction.

"I didn't want Dumbledore to die." He whispered. His stern icy look waned and was replaced by guilt. Hermione was taken aback by the display. She edged away from him toward a white birch.

"And you…how dare you call me and my family disgusting!" His guilt laden face switched back to its normal haughty anger. Hermione could feel the energy drop into her legs. She had to run for it before he did something violent. He must have sensed her intention to run when he pushed forward with such an incredible rate she stumbled backward instead of propelling forward. Draco slammed her up against the white birch tree, her head banging into its trunk. He grabbed her by the throat and grabbed at her hands as she tried to squirm. She could feel her breath leaving her as he slightly squeezed.

"You're nothing but a filthy…filthy…" Draco was grinding his teeth as he stared down at her.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" She yelled as his hand placed more pressure on her throat. She stared at him defiantly. He wasn't going to scare her. He was a coward after all. His gray eyes betrayed him as he stared down at her.

"I saved your life…" He mumbled as he forcefully pushed down on her wrists, pushing her sensitive skin into the bark.

She watched as he stared down at her. There was no way she was going to allow him to hold her against her will. She tried in vain one last time to wiggle her hands out of his vice like grip.

"Let me go Malfoy." Hermione said quietly through ground teeth. Draco's gray eyes stared down at her unwavering.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? You don't have your wand. It's just me and you out here." Draco answered, his platinum hair slightly falling into his eyes.

Hermione knew she had no choice. Suddenly she swiftly kneed the slytherin prince in the groin and stomped on his leather clad foot. He lost his vice like grip on her pained wrists and clutched his lower half in agony as Hermione took off in the opposite direction of his slumped form.

Before she could make it a few steps a pale hand slithered around her right ankle and swiftly pulled. She crashed to the grass in a heap, her chin slamming down hard on a few pebbles. Hermione could feel her teeth collide with her bottom lip painfully and could taste the unforgettable metallic tinge flood her mouth. She had to keep her wits about her as Draco's grip tightened around her leg. If she could just reach she would be able to kick him in the face and he certainly would let her go. But she had made a costly mistake. She had looked at him.  
Draco's gray eyes were glassy with tears. It shouldn't have surprised her, she just had hit him in a man's most sensitive area. But the tears seemed like something else. There was a vulnerability Hermione had never seen in Draco before. She blinked as she tried to pull away from him. He held fast and began to pull her toward him. She gripped the ground trying to dig her sore fingers into the earth. Panic bubbled in her throat. He would certainly kill her now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Why had she decided to come out here in the wilderness to find them? How could she have been so stupid? Now she was going to die at the hands of her enemy. She had been lucky to have survived the battle at Hogwarts. She had managed to live time and time again whether by saving herself or the help of others. This time she was alone. The only person she could rely on was herself and she had no power. She could use wandless magic but the panic she was feeling was clouding her mind. Draco pulled her to him and flipped her over onto her back as he leaned over her. His pale hair glowed with the sun behind it like a fiery halo. How unusual considering that in her mind he was the devil himself. He was just as bad if not worse than Voldemort. At least Voldemort died for his efforts for power as opposed to fleeing at the first indication of failure. She stared up at him insolently. He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"I could kill you." He mumbled, his breath blowing against a stray tendril.

"Then do it you coward." Hermione fumed as her amber eyes narrowed at him. She turned her head so as to not look at him. She didn't want him to see any emotion. He didn't deserve to see it. Draco tried turning her face toward him but she refused to meet his pale gaze.

"Go. Leave me alone." He finally said and removed his calloused hand from her chin and made his way up from his kneeling position.

"What?" Hermione was more than confused. Why didn't he do it? Was he chickening out again? He turned his back toward her, his ashen covered shoulder rounded as he walked away.

"You are not just walking away." She yelled, stiffening to get up, her hand and wrists killing her as she made herself sit up. He didn't reply just continued on his way until he was out of sight.

Hermione gathered herself up. She had to find her wand. She could only hope that it hadn't broken when it hit the jagged rocks that she herself had only hung above minutes before. She brushed the dirt and dust off her clothes and wiped at her bloodied lip. She must have resembled a ragdoll. She wasn't going to continue to pursue Draco. He most likely would stay out in the wilderness and starve or be rescued by his parents at some point. Then she would be able to go to the ministry and have a proper search produce them.

After a long treck through the woods, Hermione made her way to a steep decline. If she could make it down successfully she would be able to walk a mile or two in search of her lost wand. She could only hope that Draco hadn't made it there first. He was dangerous before, a wand would only make him more deadly.

No sooner had the thought entered her head when a familiar blonde head could be seen descending the hill below her. He was already passed a few jutting rocks. Hermione had to find it first. Her blood felt like it was curdling in her veins with the thought of the dark magic Draco would use with her wand.

Hermione was trying to run but was afraid she would lose her footing and twist her ankle. She was already a bloody mess at that point she didn't need any broken bones to add on. She could see the sun was already lower in the sky casting shadows on the ground which one could easily mistake as small caverns in the rocky face of the hill. Hermione had to catch herself a few times from falling. She tried to keep her eyes on Draco as he had made his way to flat land. He looked as though he had stopped to take a breather which gave Hermione the ability to catch up to him. If she had stealth on her side she would be able to go around him without him noticing. Two days out in the forest must have been enough to cause him a fair bit of exhaustion which could only come to her advantage.

Just as she made to take a step off a rock she felt her leg give out from underneath her. She was going down and knew that she was going to hit hard. She closed her eyes bearing for the worst.

But nothing. No shooting pain. Not cutting and tearing of flesh. She opened her eyes only to see Draco standing a few feet away from her, her wand in his outstretched hand as he levitated her above the rock face onto the soft ground. He glanced at her with pale eyes as she scrambled to stand up. Now was definitely the time to panic. He had her wand. He could crucio her until her ears bled if he so chose. She stood defensively preparing for the onslaught.

"What are you expecting me to do Granger?" He asked as fingers relaxed around the handle of her wand. Hermione didn't answer. She just stared at him.

"Well?" His pale eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her intensely.

"Torture me? Kill me perhaps?" She replied, her lips slightly quivering.

"Give it a rest would you! If I was going to do all of that I would have done it before. For Merlin's sake this is the second time today I've saved your sorry hide." He answered and continued to glare at her. Hermione nervously tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

"Take the damn thing." He said and reached his hand out, palm up with his fingers open. Hermione's wand lay on his outstretched palm like a gift. She blinked hard.

"Take it or I'll break it." He ground out. Hermione tentatively reached for her precious magical instrument. Her fingers slightly brushed his palm as she curled her fingers around her wand. Abruptly, Draco's fingers clasped around her hand and her wand and he drug her forward, her body slamming into his chest. She sucked in a breath as her eyes shot open. He was too close. She could feel the dampness of his soiled suit jacket against her face as he stared down at her.

"You listen to me and you listen well. Stop following me. Stop pursuing me. I have given you two chances. There won't be a third." He beared his teeth like a hungry dog. Hermione could only blink as his fingers dug into her palm. She glanced down only briefly to see that her blood was covering his hands. Before she knew what was happening, his other hand had snaked around her back pushing her closer to his body. What was happening? It was like he was trying to embrace her. His angry stare dulled. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It pounded so hard she swore that he could hear it. She could feel her mouth go dry, unable to think of something to say. Then with a shove, he was gone, his back turned as he left her to stand there in bewilderment.

Hermione wandered through the forest for a few more hours. She wasn't sure why she just couldn't just leave. There really was no reason for her to stay there any longer. It wasn't like she was going to be able to have him come along peacefully. She also didn't really want to take him forcefully. Something inside nagged at her. Was it concern for him? She didn't really understand why he was out there on his own. When she had last seen him he had been with his parents. Had they abandoned him out here with no way to get back to civilization? She had to find out. She was going to follow him whether he liked it or not. She would just stay far enough away from him that he wouldn't notice her.

The sun was setting creating the glow of reds, purples and oranges to settle over all the near-by surfaces. She didn't want to pull out her wand and cast a lumos charm for fear that he would see the tell tale magical light. Hermione watched as his platinum head ducked behind some pine trees toward an overturned tree trunk. Draco carefully gathered a few sticks and twigs and placed them carefully on the ground in front of the tree trunk. He picked up a few pieces of dried pine needles and some errant leaves and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small green lighter. Hermione thought it curious that he would keep a muggle object such as that but he apparently had figured that at some point he would be stripped of magical items. He had to think of his own survival. Draco lit the kindling and placed the flame underneath his neat pile of sticks and twigs. It was a small fire but enough to keep his slight frame warm. Draco sat down on the ground against the overturned trunk and wrapped his arms around his knees as he peered into the fire.

Hermione watched from behind a tree. Draco didn't seem like himself. He had the appearance of a man much older than his years. Hermione could feel the wretchedness and melancholy emanating from him. It made her cringe. She almost felt sorry for him. Damn her empathy. This was not a time for her to feel anything but hatred toward the pureblood death eater. She shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. He didn't deserve her empathy and sympathy. He was the reason killers were set upon the wizarding world. He was the reason that Voldemort had almost succeeded. Almost succeeded buzzed in her head. He hadn't succeeded. He had failed. He had been destroyed. But why couldn't she just allow that to be. There was still a threat only a few feet from her. A threat to her peace of mind. He had to pay for what he had done to her, her family and her friends.

Draco rubbed his hands together furiously as he huddled closer to the tiny fire. Hermione slid down quietly against the tree she was hiding behind. Her lids seemed heavy and itchy. If she just closed them for a minute or two she would be refreshed and could continue on.

Apparently a simple resting of her eyes had turned out to be a full night of sleep. Hermione awoke with a start when she could sense something above her. Her amber eyes flew open to see two very angry gray eyes staring down at her. Draco's mouth was a thin straight line, his hair aflame from the morning sun. Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"I told you Granger. You don't listen do you?" He said as his hands balled into fists, her blood still dried under his finger nails.

"I…I…" Hermione mumbled as she quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are a little know-it-all." He grumbled. Hermione just stared at him. He still looked disheveled and worn.

"Well I haven't eaten in a few days, I don't suppose you have anything on you?" He added as he looked down at her.

"Um…no."

"Surprising that you didn't think that far in advance. I mean really, if you are going to hunt someone down you'd think you would come prepared."He replied and allowed the side of his mouth to slightly curl.

"You have your wand. Can you conjure something?" He asked as he leaned against the tree casually. Hermione couldn't believe his nerve. Did he actually think she was going to feed him? She was here to bring him to justice, not be a caterer.

"Excuse me?" She ground out.

"You have to eat to. If you are going to continue to pursue me, you better have your energy." Now he was smiling. If Hermione wasn't aggravated before she now was certainly angry. She could very easily become unraveled.

"I'm not here to be your house elf Malfoy! I'm here to…" She began to say angrily as she straightened her back so that her head was slightly upward turned. Draco just grinned at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Here to take me in…blah blah blah. I know. I'm not stupid, though I am kind of second guessing your intelligence level. Who in their right mind comes looking for a death eater unprepared?" Draco was in all his glory. He flashed another smile at her. Hermione could feel every nerve in her body fire. She was going to rip his head off with her bare hands.

"Take it easy Granger. Just having fun with you." Draco placed his hand softly on her shoulder. Hermione twitched uncomfortably. The contact was making her jumpy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

She wasn't going to placate to him. If he wanted food he wasn't going to have to get it himself. She couldn't believe his nerve. Draco stared at her confidently.

"So…" He muttered.

"So what? I'm not going to conjure you anything. I'm not here to serve you, I'm here to bring you in." Hermione put her hands on her hips for emphasis. Draco slightly grinned at her.

"And how do you plan on doing that? I hope you weren't going to apparate the two of us." He replied as he took a few steps away from her and ran his hand through his hair, pulling his hand back in disgust.

"I…well…I had planned…" That was the only way she had thought to get him to the ministry or Azkaban.

"And how were you going to do that considering you are weak from not eating and from battle?" He asked as he took a seat on the ground, crossing his long legs and placing his arms on his knees gracefully.

"Um…" She hated that he knew better at that moment.

"So like I said before, why don't you start conjuring up some food already." He smiled. He got her where he wanted her. He was definitely going to hold this over her as much as possible. She looked down at him with disgust. She could just stupefy him and drag him but that seemed incredibly undignified even for her.

"I'll get us food…if you tell me how you ended up out here." She smirked. She glanced back down at the blonde. Of course without a wand, he would have no idea how to go and fend for himself in the wilderness. He was just lucky enough to have brought that lighter with him. Trying to fish or gather berries would be totally out of his pureblood norm. He just grimaced and flicked his dirty hair out of his eyes.

"I walked." He answered, hoping that would satisfy her.

"Do you actually think that I believe that?" She raised her eyebrows at him and leaned her weight on her foot, jutting her hip out. Draco just glanced at her under his eyelashes.

"Okay…okay. I apparated with my parents." He mumbled and rested his chin on his hand as he propped his elbow on his knee.

"Why here?" She asked as she took a step closer to him.

"I figured that it took those snatchers a long time to find you three here, might as well use that to my advantage." He answered coolly.

"Hm. Interesting." She replied as she herself sat down on the ground across from him.

"I wasn't expecting to be found so quickly…or by you." He looked at her, his gray eyes narrowing to slits.

"You're welcome." She laughed. Hermione could tell that he was uncomfortable. Good. He needed to squirm a bit. She was going to enjoy this.

"So, you didn't even stick around to see your beloved Dark Lord fail." She added and leaned back against the tree and took a hard look at Draco.

"Fail? He…" Draco's eyes shot up.

"Yes. He failed. As a matter of fact Harry killed him. But not before your friends decided to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill anyone they could." She said angrily, trying to bite back her words a bit. The thought of it only enraged her and made her yearn to reach out and smack the shocked look off of Draco's pale face.

"Good. I'm glad he's dead." Did Hermione just hear him correctly?

"Wha…what?" Hermione could feel her back scratch against the bark of the tree. Draco's features dropped into calmness. That was more unnerving than his seething hatred.

"He deserved to die for what he has done." Hermione's eyes went wide as Draco locked his stare onto her.

"I don't understand…" She mumbled. She was at a loss now. All the breath had collected in her chest and she felt like she was going to burst. The heat was rising in her face for some strange reason.

"He was a murderer. He was a blot on the wizarding world…" The coldness in his tone sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"You…your…" Why was she lost for words. She was mumbling like a first year. Her eyes must have looked like two massive amber saucers.

"My parents and I have never killed anyone. Yes we have talked about it…but we've never actually done it."

"So you are admitting that you are cowards." Her stare was calculating now. Was he just saying these things to get inside her head? Maybe it was a ploy so that she would let him go. He knew that she had a huge heart and if she thought there was a possibility that someone could be redeemed, she would be their biggest advocate.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" She added and began to stand up shakily from her seat against the tree. Draco just looked back up at her, his eyes remained unwavering.

"I don't expect you to believe me. That's fine. If you aren't going to conjure any food I guess I will have to go try and catch a fish on my own." He muttered and stood up quickly. Hermione didn't make to go after him. She watched his image recede as he made for a nearby lake.

Hermione stood on the banks of the lake. The smooth black rocks under feet made her feel unsteady. She took in the scene as Draco stood a few yards ahead of her closer to the edge of the water. He stared off into the distance, his platinum locks brushing against his forehead by the slight breeze. The sun cast his hair aflame again. Hermione hated staring at him. It bothered her more than she could express. His sadness seemed to take over his whole body. His long limbs seemed more spiderlike instead of well built. His skin seemed more pale and tired. He looked so incredibly defeated.  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" He asked breaking Hermione out of her daze.  
"I...uh...I wasn't staring." She mumbled, a fiery blush spreading across her face.  
"Keep telling yourself that." He laughed. Without another word he pulled his suit jacket off, loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his black dress shirt. Hermione's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. Was he actually undressing in front of her?  
"What...what are you doing?" She asked, her voice slightly choking out. She hoped he hadn't heard her voice catching.  
"I'm going to try and catch a fish." He answered as he finally unloosened the last button and peeled the black fabric from off his pale torso. Hermione's mouth immediately went dry. Why couldn't she stop staring? The sun only illuminated his pale skin more. The muscles in his stomach were well defined and his chest was muscular but not so much that he looked large. His body was sleek, a perfect quiddich  
form. Hermione quickly tore her eyes away from him and pretended to study her nails.  
"It looks more like you are planning on swimming with the fish as opposed to actually catching them." She said quietly as she shuffled her feet, kicking a few stones out of place.  
"Well, what else to you suggest? If you just conjured some food then I wouldn't have to do this and it's not like a have a fishing pole stashed away anywhere." He answered, very obviously irritated. He  
kicked off his black shoes and unbuttoned his pants. Hermione snuck a peak as he allowed the fabric to pool at his feet. He stood in a pair of black body hugging boxer briefs. He slowly put his bare feet into the tide and walked in deeper. Finally after he had successfully made his way in to about waist level he stood very quietly and allowed the blue green water to become still around his pale figure. He looked  
like a ghost rising from a lake. He held his arms up in the air as he watched carefully around his body, his gray eyes lightening as the reflection of the sun hit his irises. Hermione was captivated. She licked her lips nervously. She could feel herself fidgeting anxiously as the blonde continued his unwavering concentration.  
With a flash his pale arms dove under the surface of the water pulling up with it a wriggling fish the size of his forearm. He struggled to hold onto the animal but managed to throw it on shore. Hermione was rather impressed at the feat. How had he managed to catch a fish the first try? Then she thought to herself, of course he would be able to do it, he was a seeker after all. It was his job to catch the uncatchable.  
"Impressed are you? Just wait until I cook it." He cocked an eyebrow  
at her and grinned.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The two sat quietly next to the fire Draco had built and Hermione had ignited. The fish floated in the air magically over the fire, cooking deliciously as Draco used Hermione's wand to turn it over so as to  
cook evenly.  
"This is so much easier than doing it the muggle way." Draco said, now in his spotless suit. He had managed to use Hermione's wand to clean himself and his clothes since she had been nice enough to allow him to borrow it. She didn't understand why she had decided to be nice to him but she figured that if she were in his position she would appreciate any kindness someone would show her. But that was the difference between the two of them. She would never have been on that end. She  
would never...She paused as she looked at Draco again. She was on that end. She had been pursued by the enemy and for all intent and purposes, Draco had shown her and companions kindness when he hadn't let out Harry's identity. She looked down at her hands.  
"Do you want the head or the tail?" He asked, his gray eyes breaking into her thoughts.  
"Doesn't matter to me." She answered as she allowed the aroma of the cooked fish to invade her nostrils.  
"So I'm not that surprised that you kept following me after I told you not to." He added as he magically placed the cooked fish on a few fresh leaves.  
"Did you actually think I was going to listen to you? You're a death eater..."  
"And you're a mud..." Draco began to snarl but cut himself off. Hermione was taken aback by the outburst but really shouldn't have been all that shocked.  
"I'm sorry." Draco hung his head and then placed her wand down on the ground in front of her. Now Hermione was really shocked.  
"You're sorry?" She said her eyebrows arched inquisitively.  
"Yes." He mumbled and shifted his foot, allowing it to brush some loose stones.  
"I'm confused." She replied and shifted her weight. Why was he apologizing to her? It was a very uncharacteristic thing for him to be doing. Draco never apologized to anyone except maybe his father. Had something shifted in him? Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
"Quite frankly, so am I." He answered and continued to look down at the ground.  
"So...head or tail?" He added trying to change the subject. That seemed to be his M.O. Whenever something got uncomfortable he would change the topic so as to keep anymore inquisitions at bay. Hermione sucked in a breath and sighed.  
"Head." She answered and waited for him to place her requested piece on an available leaf.  
"Brave. Most girls would avoid the eyeballs but I guess you aren't most girls are you?"

Hermione was feeling ridiculous that she hadn't brought Ron and Harry with her. They were a team and if it had been the three of them, Draco would definitely been apprehended. She didn't know why she was hesitating. Maybe she figured that if she were in his shoes she would want a few last moments of freedom. She could give him that and maybe in the process he would divulge some information. She told herself she would give it another day and then she would finally pull the trigger. He would either come with her voluntarily or by force.  
The two walked for a few miles, Hermione staying a few yards behind him the whole time. She didn't want to walk with him lest he believe that she was sympathetic to him. If she followed then he couldn't  
assume anything except that she was eventually going to bring him in.  
"You are annoying me." He mumbled as he looked over his shoulder his platinum hair slightly over his eyes.  
"You have annoyed me every day that I've known you. What's your point?" Hermione ground out.  
"You are creeping me out by walking behind me. It's like you are stalking me or something." Draco had stopped moving and was turned around.  
"We aren't friends, why would I walk with you." Hermione said matter of fact and but her hands on her hips. Her brown curls were coming undone from her ponytail cascading slightly around her face. Draco  
just stared at her and bit his lip.  
"Now you are creeping me out. Stop staring at me." Hermione pursed her lips together and narrowed her amber eyes at him dangerously. Draco just continued his stare. Hermione could feel her anger building.  
"You know I was going to wait to do this! I was going to give you a chance but I've changed my mind!" Hermione yelled and pulled her wand out quickly, shooting it forward and practically digging it into his  
black clad chest. Draco's face seemed passive. His features never changed, his eyes only narrowed more.  
"Do it!" His teeth flashed as he snarled at her. Hermione was shocked by his outburst. The last time she had pointed her wand at him he sniveled and cried like a child. Now he seemed bold and unwavering. He locked his gray stare onto her harder. Hermione blinked rapidly but tightened her grip on her wand until her knuckles turned white. Draco pushed his chest into her wand so hard it was going to leave a dent in his skin.  
"I said do it you stupid little mud..." He cut himself off and bit his lip. His hand suddenly shot out and he grabbed her wrist, her wand still grasped in her fingers. Hermione winced as his strong fingers  
dug into the inside of her forearm. He pushed her hand forward, her wand digging into his chest.  
Hot tears began to form in her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, her other hand had come up and slapped him across the face, the crack echoing through the woods as his head shot to the side. His  
blonde hair splayed over his face like an ocean wave. He let go of her wrist but didn't make to put his hand up to his cheek. Hermione sucked in a shaky breath. She couldn't believe that she had just slapped him.  
She had punched him when they were younger but this time seemed so different. He was more dangerous now. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Slowly Draco turned his head back to her. His expression was strange. Not angry, not full of malice, more depressed.  
He looked away from her and with one swift movement, turned on his heel and began walking away. Hermione was shaking. She lowered her wand hand and stood there speechless. She just watched his form recede. What was she going to do? Was she going to stupefy him? Was  
she going to use an unforgivable? She didn't know anymore.  
She had to come up with a plan. She didn't want to take Draco by force but if she could possibly influence him enough to give himself up. Maybe if she said that she would act as his advocate so that he  
wouldn't be given so much time in Azkaban.

Hermione found Draco resting against a tree. His eyes were shut and his arms were folded over his chest protectively. Hermione wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. She listened carefully to see if he was snoring.  
"If you don't like to be stared at then don't do it to other people." He said quietly, his eyes still shut.  
"Listen, I think we should talk."  
"I think you should leave me alone." Draco mumbled. He still made no attempt to open his eyes.  
"You can't run forever. You are stuck here in the woods with no wand. I'm the only person out here that can help you." Hermione replied as she stood over him. For some reason her jean jacket felt itchy against her skin.  
"Help me? Ha! That's hilarious Granger." Draco chuckled and slowly opened his eyes.  
"I'm serious Malfoy. If you turn yourself in I can act as your advocate so that they could possibly reduce your sentence." Hermione sat down on the dirt next to his outstretched feet.  
"And why would I do that? I don't need help from a mu...muggleborn." He quickly altered his choice of name. He eyed her carefully.  
"That's your choice Malfoy but they will catch you eventually. Like you said, the snatchers caught us. It only took me a few hours to find you. I could always tell them where you are..." Hermione tucked a stray  
curl behind her ear and curled her feet under herself. She picked up a stray pine cone and studied it while Draco considered what she had said.  
"Go ahead. What's the worst they are going to do to me?" He was trying to call her bluff. Hermione dropped the pinecone with a thud.  
"They could keep you in Azkaban forever if the wizengamot thought you were a threat. Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life?"  
Hermione watched for a reaction. Draco just continued his unreceptive stare.  
"It is what it is. I'm going to live in freedom as long as I can. They catch me, they catch me. I'm certainly not going to turn myself in for a reduced sentence. It isn't worth it to me." He answered her and made  
to get up from his seat.  
"So you want to run like a common criminal. You could die out here and no one would know." Hermione was getting angry. Why couldn't she get through to him?  
"You would know." He looked down at her, his gray eyes gentle. It was a startling look on the blonde. Hermione sucked in a breath. She didn't have a reply for him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-** I didn't request it before but I would love some feedback on the chapters of this story thus far. Of course please don't be rude or mean. I also have a Tumblr page. Just look for me. Thanks!

**Chapter 5-**

That night Draco built a fire the same muggle way he had before. Hermione found a spot against a tree a few yards away, settling in for sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Draco's familiar form  
was in front of her.  
"Yes..." She said as she cracked her eye open.  
"Why don't you sit by the fire?" He asked and sat on his haunches next to her. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
"Why do you care if I do?" She asked quietly.  
"I'm just asking. It does get cold at night." He answered and made to stand up.  
"I didn't exactly think you would want to share a fire with a mudblood much less one that just slapped you across the face." Hermione snarled out. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked down at the darkened ground.  
"It isn't the first time you have hit me."  
"It most likely won't be the last." She replied. Draco just chuckled. That surprised Hermione out of her serious state.  
"Come on Granger, sit by the fire. I promise I won't throw you in." He smiled, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Hermione pursed her lips together and clenched her hands reflexively.  
"Fine but don't get any ideas that you are going to run or anything. I'm going to find you because...well...I'm smarter than you are." She laughed. Draco just smiled a little more, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching.

The two sat in front of the fire quietly. The flames created sinister shadows on the nearby trees. Hermione avoided looking at the slytherin as best as she could. Every once in awhile she would sneak a glance at him. He certainly wasn't a boy anymore. Hermione mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think about him as anything but a horrible, immoral, insensitive jerk. She had to remember Ron. Ron with his goofy smile and shockingly red hair.  
"So why didn't you bring the idiots with you?" He asked as he lounged against a large rock. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs out in front of him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're always attached to their hips. It's like you have to ugly tumors hanging off your body. Didn't think they could cut it?" His laugh was hearty. Apparently he thought his joke was comical. Hermione  
just ground her teeth.  
"I am quite capable on my own." She eyeballed him and scrunched her brow.  
"Oh really. It's been two days and you still haven't brought me in. Your little boyfriend would have stupefied me the first moment he saw me." Draco replied and shifted his weight against the rock.  
"He's not my..." What was she saying? Was she going to just blurt out that Ron wasn't her boyfriend? But he was. He had made that announcement in the room of requirement right before the three of them saved Draco. Draco's eyebrows rose. The side of his mouth twitched as  
he studied her face.  
"I thought you and Weasely..." Draco's once jovial expression now seemed serious. Hermione hated when he looked at her like that. At least when he was making fun of her she could hate him.  
"Um...it's not your business." She quickly exclaimed. She nervously pushed her stray hair out of her sightline and readjusted her denim jacket.  
"Hmm. So the Weasel thinks you and he are an item but you aren't so sure." Again concern seemed to leak into his voice.  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione seemed a little panicked. Had she just given away something that she hadn't meant to? She looked down at the ground.  
"Hey...it's okay. I won't tell anyone, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway. So...what happened?" There it was again, that concern. Hermione knew better than to look at him. If she did  
everything would pour right out.  
"Leave me alone Malfoy! I'm not allowing you to play mind games!" She yelled and began to stand up. Draco put his hands up defensively.  
"I wasn't going to play any mind games. I was just asking...I was trying to see if you were alright." Now it was his turn to bite down on his slipped words.  
"First off Malfoy, you aren't capable of showing concern for anyone. That's pretty obvious; second all you ever do is play mind games. You have perfected it into an art form. Third, it's isn't any of your damn business what has or hasn't gone on between Ron and myself. You are the enemy. You are always going to be the enemy!" Hermione launched herself into a standing position as she stared daggers and the blonde slytherin.  
"Now who sounds like a deatheater." Draco said under his breath.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Hermione screamed. Her eyes felt like they were bulging out of her head. She balled her fists as she shot him a death stare.  
"I didn't think you believed in that whole 'enemy' thing. Aren't you supposed to be forgiving and understanding?" He answered and looked up at her, the apprehension written on his features. Hermione's eye twitched. He was calling her out.  
"Shut up Malfoy!" And with that Hermione stomped off away from him and his cozy fire.

He was right. She was supposed to be forgiving and understanding. She had forgiven Ron for all of the times he had made fun of her when she excelled in class, she had forgiven Snape for killing Dumbledore, but could she forgive Draco? She shook her head as she continued to walk away from the fire and the frazzled blonde. No, there was no way she could ever forgive him. He wasn't sorry for his horrible deeds. He was too proud and stuck up. He was the enemy. Ron would say it, even Harry would. Hell, even Luna would probably agree that he wasn't to be trusted. Hermione took a deep breath as she continued her hike and decided that with the full moon out, it would be a good time to take a swim. She after all hadn't bathed in two days.

Hermione crunched through the leaves to a pond just over the horizon of a small knoll. It wasn't a large pond but it seemed clear. Hermione cast a lumos with her wand and placed it gently on a close by rock. She looked around cautiously and began to strip off her clothing. It felt good to have the cool air touch her skin. The fabric of her top felt as if it was stuck to her skin from dirt and grime. After finally shedding the top portion of her wardrobe she wiggled out of her worn sneakers and disheveled jeans. The wind slightly rustled a few branches but it wasn't startling, more relaxing. Next she pulled her hair out of her elastic band, allowing her brunette curls to bounce down around her shoulders. She ran her hand through only to find quite a few knots. She would be able to detangle them better once she was under the water. She decided to keep her bra and panties on. That was the one thing she had learned while on the run with Ron and Harry. Always be prepared for an oncoming assault. She walked carefully on tiptoes, trying to avoid stepping on a sharp stone as she made her way to the water's edge. A fine mist had settled over the surface which created ghostlike swirls in the air. They almost appeared like white apparitions dancing on the calm of the pond. Hermione slowly put her feet in, the water a little chillier than she expected. She sucked in a breath and descended further into the depth of the pond. After her body adjusted to the temperature, the water felt wonderfully soothing. She leaned back, allowing her curls to spread with the ripples of the water as she looked up toward the large full moon. She couldn't remember the last time she had just taken the time to look around and enjoy a night like this. The moon, a beautiful glowing orb in the ink black sky cast it's light upon her floating form. Hermione closed her eyes as she allowed her head to lay back into the coolness.

Draco clutched the tree he was standing behind. He didn't mean to be standing there staring at her. He had meant to come and find her and apologize to her for what he had said. He was frozen in place as he saw the young woman floating in the black waters of the pond. The moonlight cascaded over her making her appear like a water nymph. Draco's mouth went dry. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He shouldn't be there, he shouldn't be spying. The water lapped at the edges of the pond as Hermione shifted her position and took a slow butterfly stroke toward the other edge of the pond away from Draco. Her curls were heavy and dark from saturation, falling around her shoulder in waves. Draco could see that she wasn't totally naked but was wearing a white bra and panties. He had to leave before she found out he had seen her. She was volatile enough he didn't need her to think he was a pervert. He was just about to move from his hiding spot when she swam quietly to the edge closest to him. He sucked in a breath, hoping that she couldn't hear him as she climbed out toward her clothing. She grabbed her wand and cast what must have been a warming charm and then proceeded to braid her sopping hair. She climbed back into her clothing and bent to gather her wand again. Draco took the opportunity to silently leave and make his way back to his semi-camp.

When Hermione arrived back to camp, Draco looked fidgety and anxious. He was sitting in front of the fire cross legged, chewing his nails. Hermione furrowed her brows as she watched him.

"Decided to come back?" He mumbled, his eyes still downcast.

"Yes." She didn't want to delve any deeper into a conversation. He didn't deserve to be spoken to really. He had crossed the line and she was not about to allow it to happen again. He looked at her apprehensively. His gray eyes followed her as she sat down a few feet away from him in front of the fire. She rubbed her hands over her arms to create some warmth. Draco just continued to watch her.

Hermione could feel her eyes becoming heavy. She needed to rest but didn't want to in front of Draco. She couldn't be sure that he wasn't going to do something while she slept. There was always a possibility that he could take her wand and take off. She decided the best way to fight sleep was to make small talk with the blonde.

"So where did you parents go?" Hermione asked as she rested against a fallen log. She pulled her jean jacket closer to her body.

"The ministry got to them at the manor. They are probably sitting in Azkaban as we speak." He mumbled as he shifted against a rock. His face seemed stoic and detached.

"Oh." Hermione didn't really know what to say after that. She knew that he was in pain at the capture of his parents but wasn't going to allow any emotion to ghost across his face.

"How did you get here?" Hermione eyed Draco carefully. His vulnerability was deep seated and she could very easily get him riled again but she had to know the circumstances as to how he got there.

"My mother gave me a portkey right before they were captured. They wanted me to run." He answered and looked down at his hands, almost as if they were soiled.

"You didn't want to did you?" Hermione got up from her seat and sat down next to him. He seemed to be calculating her movements.

"Of course not. Who would want their parents to be locked up? My mother wanted me to be free as long as possible so I'm doing what she wanted."

"You weren't actually just running on your own volition. You were doing it because your mother requested that you do it. Don't you think that may be a poor decision?" Hermione knew she was overstepping her bounds.

"Are you trying to say that what my mother was asking of me was wrong?" Draco's eyes started to bulge slightly. She could tell that the anger was building again.

"No...I'm just saying…"

"If they hadn't been caught they would have run also. This is my life we are talking about, my parent's lives…" Draco stood up suddenly, his body tensing.

"Well it is a little irresponsible for her to ask her son to run and possibly die out in the woods somewhere." Hermione stood up now. She couldn't believe that Narcissa would ask Draco to put his life in danger by running away. If the ministry or even uncaptured deatheaters found him, he possibly wouldn't survive especially unarmed.

"You know nothing!" He yelled and then proceeded to stalk off to the other side of the fire. It was a first that he hadn't taken off into the woods. He took his jacket off and balled it up into a makeshift pillow. He threw it on the ground and then lay down, resting his head silently. Hermione took that as her cue to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-** I would love some feedback! I am taking people's input in mind when I continue on in this story. Of course please don't be rude or mean. I also have a Tumblr page. Just look for me. Thanks!

**Chapter 6-**

Hermione had finally fallen asleep against a large oak. For some reason she had felt bad that she had angered Draco. He obviously was distraught over his parents. She had to push that to the back of her mind. He needed to be apprehended. Why was she hesitating?

A hand covered her mouth startling her out of her dreamlike state. Her amber eyes shot open as she instinctively tried to scream.

"Shh..they'll hear you." It was Draco's hoarse voice next to her ear. She shivered as his hot breath slithered over her ear. Without another chance at protest, Draco began dragging her up to a standing position, his pale hand still over her lips. He pushed her in front of him, one strong arm wrapped around her as he pressed his body against the tree trunk. His hand slowly left her mouth as he pulled her closer to his chest. Hermione could feel her heart beat so hard he must have felt it through her back. She held her breath as he sucked in a breath. She listened carefully as what sounded to be two sets of feet shuffled into their makeshift campsite.

Hermione held her breath trying to be as quiet as possible. She strained her ears to hear exactly what was going on. If it were ministry officials she would just have to scream and they would catch Draco immediately, but if it were someone else...She didn't want to think that it could be someone else. Draco tightened his arms around her shoulders protectively. Hermione tried to disregard the fact that she fit perfectly in his arms. She had to keep her head straight.

"See there, fire was snuffed out. He could be anywhere." A heavily accented male voice said as his shoes scuffed against the ground not that far from where Draco had been resting.

"Can't wait to get my hands on that little prat! Heard his stuck up father and mother got hauled to Azkaban." Another male voice answered.

"They should have been crucio'd for running away from the Dark Lord. They ran away like cowards." The first voice said, venom dripping in his words.

"Just you wait, we'll catch him and bring him to the death eaters. Won't they have fun." The second began laughing and then coughing.

"I'd quit the pipe Russell, we could have caught him if you hadn't been wheezing your brains out."

"Oh shut it!"

Hermione pushed back into Draco when she heard what they were saying. They must have been snatchers. She shouldn't be surprised that they would be patrolling the forest considering that they had found Harry, Ron and herself there. They probably figured that anyone running away would instinctively go there. Draco looked down at her, locking her into a stare which silently said to stay quiet.

"You know, we could just give him up to the ministry. They would probably pay." The second man said as he shuffled his feet against the dirt.

"Don't be stupid Shane. They'd throw us in Azkaban just for looking for that Malfoy kid. The deatheaters will at least reward us." The accented man replied, kicking over a nearby log. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione as the two snatchers got closer to their hiding spot. Draco put his finger silently to his lips and pointed to the wand in her back pocket. Hermione slightly nodded and allowed Draco to carefully pull the precious magical object out from behind her. He silently levitated a rock and magically threw it in the opposite side of where they were hiding.

"Did you hear that?" One snatcher muttered.

"It's coming from over there." The other replied and the two ran toward the noise, their feet rustling the leaves against the ground.

Hermione took a deep breath as Draco loosened his grip on her.

"Run!" He whispered. Hermione barely had a chance to blink before Draco grabbed her by the wrist and began running in the opposite direction that the snatchers had gone, dragging Hermione with him. He moved his hand from her wrist as he was running and intertwined his fingers with hers. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She gripped his hand tight as he pulled her along winding through trees and stumps. His long legs were difficult to keep up with but Hermione did her best so as to not slow him down.

Draco looked back every once in awhile to make sure that Hermione was still with him.

"We...have...to...stop...I...can't...breathe!" Hermione said between gasps as she tried to pull on Draco's arm.

"They aren't that far away. We can't stop!" He yelled back, his voice coming back clear and unwavering. She shouldn't be surprised he was after all an athlete.

"Please...Please Malfoy, my legs are going to give out!" She screamed back as he continued to tug her forward. Without another word Draco stopped, digging his heels into the ground, Hermione's body slamming into his back. She flushed pink and took a wobbly step back.

"Climb on my back." He said, his gray eyes narrowing.

"What?!" Hermione yelled and took a defensive step back from him.

"Don't argue with me Granger! I said climb on my damn back!" He yelled and grabbed her by the arm. Hermione took a second or two to contemplate what he was telling her to do. She decided she didn't have a choice. He turned around and stooped down so that she could reach his shoulders. She climbed carefully on the tall blonde's back, gripping his shoulders as he hoisted her legs up around his hips. Hermione could feel her body rock back as he took off with such speed, her cheek knocked into his shoulder blade.

After what seemed like forever Hermione finally took it upon to herself to break Draco's concentration from running.

"Draco, we can't run forever." She said close to his ear.

"They probably are long gone by now." She added, hoping he would stop his marathon through the woods.

They had managed over five miles between themselves and the snatchers. Draco nodded and stopped running, allowing Hermione to slide off his back easily and land on the ground. She sat down against a rock and tipped her head back. Draco paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"Someone will catch you eventually." She muttered as she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

"You didn't, what makes you think anyone else will?" He replied and sat down next to her. He glanced over at her and slightly grinned.

"You are ridiculous. I did catch you." She answered and furrowed her brows.

"If you caught me then why aren't I sitting in a cell right now?" He playfully nudged her in the shoulder with his own. Hermione didn't answer. Why hadn't she brought him in yet? She had been hesitating for some unknown reason.

"Your friends are probably worried about you." Draco quickly changed the topic. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Yes, they probably are." As a matter of fact, Harry and Ron were probably looking for her right there and then. Hermione suddenly felt the weight of guilt pushing on her chest. How was she going to explain all of this to the two of them? Knowing her luck she would probably run into them somewhere in the woods.

"We have to get out of here." She abruptly said and stood up. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Do you still have my wand?" She asked as the blonde stood up from his spot.

"Yes." Surprisingly he gave it up without protest. He looked at her again, his gray eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'm going to apparate you out of here under one condition…" Hermione began to say as she stared Draco down, daring him to challenge her.

"What's the condition Granger?" He sounded exasperated as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You do exactly as I say and don't try and make a run for it." She said confidently. She knew that she held all of the power now that he had handed her wand back. He just eyed her incredulously.

"I mean it Draco. I want you to see something. Maybe you will understand everything that we have fought for, everything that we have died for." She added. Draco's expression didn't change, his eyes remained icy and distant.

"I can't promise you I won't run." He said quietly, his mouth forming a straight line. Hermione didn't reply, she just stared into his gray eyes hoping that something would stir inside them.

"Draco, if you run, they will kill you." Hermione rarely ever referred to the slytherin by his first name but hoped that maybe it would sway him.

"Then they will kill me. As for whatever it is you want to show me, why don't you save it for someone you think will care." He then turned on his heel and began to walk away from her.

"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me! If you are trying to fulfill some sort of magical destiny it isn't going to work by being an arse! I don't know what is so important about your damn pride but face it in the eyes of every witch and wizard you are nothing more than scum. At least Voldemort didn't run, at least the rest of the deatheaters died for their stupid pride they held. Yours...well yours I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. You have nothing left, don't you get it!" She yelled after him. He paused in taking another step and stalked back to her.

"Like I told you before Granger, you know nothing. If you had any inclination of anything that has transpired your skin would crawl. Now go back to your blood traitor friends and leave me." He snarled back. Hermione raised her hand instinctively to slap him only to have her wrist caught in mid-air.

"Not that again! You and your stupid friends are so predictable." Draco ground out, his jaw clenching and his eyes becoming dangerous as he gripped her wrist so hard she noticeably winced.

"Oh really." Suddenly Hermione smiled and then apparated on the spot, Draco still holding onto her wrist.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 7-**

Draco clutched Hermione's wrist tightly as the two spun untethered. Hermione's feet gracefully hit the ground while Draco stumbled and fell on his rear end. He looked up at her irritably as he quickly attempted to stand so as maintain his dignity. Hermione lightly giggled at his inelegant landing.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Granger!" He snarled and attempted to fix his rumpled suit. Hermione looked around and quickly grabbed Draco by the arm and pushed him behind a tree.

"What...where are we?" He whispered, taking her cue to keep his voice low.

"We're at the Burrow. Keep quiet." Hermione whispered back and put her a finger to her lips.

"Why are we here?" Draco nudged her in the shoulder with his own. He looked at her carefully in the eyes.

"I want you to understand the reason why I have fought so hard. You need to understand…" Hermione began to say as she turned her attention back toward the Weasely homestead.

"I understand plenty!" Draco was becoming testy and Hermione was afraid that he would get loud.

"Just be quiet." She demanded, her eyebrows furrowing as she pressed closer to the tree.

The door to the home swung open and a head of shocking red came out. It was Molly Weasley. She was dressed all in black, her face tear stained as she wrung a handkerchief. Hermione immediately could feel the hot tears brimming in her eyes as she watched the older woman make her way toward the side of the house. As Hermione's eyes glided toward the back yard area, she noticed a pile of fresh earth. She glanced back at Draco who had a questioning look on his face.

"It's for Fred." Hermione whispered back her voice slightly choking as an errant tear finally fell past the rim of her eye onto her flushed cheek. Draco's gray eyes followed the tear as it glided down her face. Hermione quickly wiped at it with her sleeve, his stare unnerving her. Hermione called her attention back to the Weasley home as another red head made their way out. It was Ginny this time. She too was clad in black, her long locks pulled half back. She must have been out there to find her mother. Draco and Hermione watched as Ginny found Molly by what was assumed to be Fred's gravesite. Ginny placed her arm around her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. She must have been trying to comfort her.

Hermione could feel another large teardrop flow down her face. She turned her head trying to avoid looking at the two red haired woman. A lump began to form in her throat. She had missed Fred's funeral and she felt incredibly guilty. She was so bent on finding Draco that she had forgotten that her friend's needed her.

"You...you stay here. Keep hidden." Hermione muttered as she made to move from her hiding spot next to Draco.

"Where are you going?" He seemed almost panicked, his eyes growing wild.

"Relax. I missed the funeral, I need to come and show my support." She answered as she turned to look at Draco. Absent mindedly she placed her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. He shot his eyes down to her hand and looked at her in confusion. She quickly removed her hand as if burnt and could feel her face go flush.

"I won't be long…"

"Yea right, if Potter is there I should just go back out in the woods for the snatchers to find me. It would take less time." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I promise I will get back to you as soon as possible." She answered and tried catching his eyes. He ignored her and looked down at his shoes.

"Go." He mumbled and turned his face from her. Hermione nodded and made her way out from behind the tree. She had only taken a few steps when a familiar face came out into the sunlight. It was Ron. Hermione could feel her heart sink into her stomach. Why was she feeling like that? This was Ron, her best friend...her boyfriend.

He looked awful. His clothing seemed too big for his withered frame. His hair seemed disheveled and not in his normal lovable goofy way. His face seemed hardened from loss. Hermione was almost afraid to approach him.

"Hermione?" He must have seen her. He blinked a few times apparently to make sure she wasn't just some apparition.

"Hermione!" He yelled and then ran toward her at full speed. She didn't even have the opportunity to speak before he was crushing her small body against him. The redhead was practically sobbing as he held her. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around her friend. He was her friend but any other feelings had seemed to float away. She shook her head slightly at the thought. She didn't feel the butterflies she had felt before, she didn't feel the giddyness. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was because of the circumstances.

"I'm so glad you're here. Where have you been? We've been so worried about you!" His eyes were wide as he pulled her back at arms length, studying her face.

"I...I was looking for my mom and dad." She couldn't believe she had just lied to him so blatantly. Ron eyed her but apparently believed what she said.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing the noticeable black smudges under his eyes.

"Better now that you're here." He grinned, his freckles pushing up closer to his eyes as he smiled. Hermione felt slightly uneasy as the redhead placed a hand on her lower back and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione could feel herself starting to push back from him and then turned her head quickly as he planted his lips sloppily on her cheek.

Draco watched the interaction between the two a few yards away. He didn't know why but he immediately wanted to stomp over there and rip Ron's hand off Hermione's back. How dare he just attempt to kiss her like that?! What was wrong with him?!

Draco suddenly felt something hot flood his chest. He clenched and unclenched his fists and began grinding his teeth. Why was he feeling like that? They were a couple, it was none of his business. Suddenly he felt ashamed and cast his eyes to the ground. Images from her moonlit bath flooded behind his eyelids. He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to push the thoughts away.

"Is everything okay?" Ron questioned as he furrowed his brow questioningly at Hermione.

"Oh, um, yea. I'm fine." Ron continued to stare her down and removed his hand from her back, pain of rejection flashing across his face.

"I'm just tired and worn." She half smiled. She didn't want to hurt Ron for the world.

"Did you find them?" He asked, his expression changing from pain to concern.

"Um...no." She answered.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for Fred's…"

"Never mind that. You're here now. That's all that matters. I'm sorry you haven't located your mum and dad. Don't you worry, we'll put our heads together and we will find them." He grinned.

"By the way, Harry is here…" No sooner did the redhead mention his name did the Boy Who Lived come from inside the house. He looked as bad if not worse than Ron. He must have aged overnight. He sported the same dark smudges under his eyes as Ron except that his seemed permanent. With certain angles she could distinctly see a few white hairs peppered into his dark mane.

"Hermione?" Harry's soft voice exclaimed. Hermione smiled and waited as Harry enveloped her into a strong hug.

"Are you okay? Where did you go?" He asked, holding both of her hands in his as Ron stood next to his bespeckled friend.

"She was looking for her mum and dad." Ron answered for her. That was something that always slightly annoyed Hermione. She was quite capable of answering a question, she didn't need Ron to do it for her.

"Did you…"

"No." Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't find them. I'm glad you were looking for them and not doing something dangerous like looking for Malfoy." Did Harry know something she didn't? She could feel her heart jump into her throat and her eyes slightly widen.

"Wh...why would I go looking for that...that prat?" Hermione laughed a little too loudly. She could feel her heart beginning to flutter fiercely against her ribcage. Harry was smart. He would be able to pick up on her lie if she weren't more careful. The dark haired teenager looked at her and smiled.

"You're much too sensible for that Hermione. One of us had to be." He grinned and hugged her again. Hermione sucked in a nervous breath and accepted the hug as she glanced over toward Draco's hiding place.

"Why don't you come in, you'll be a welcome distraction for mum." Ron smiled and the three made their way into the Weasley home.

Draco watched as the three friends made their way inside the Weasley home. There was no way that it was just going to be a short amount of time Hermione would be inside. If only he had kept her wand. Then he would have been able to leave and to not deal with having to sit around and wait for the infuriating little muggleborn. Now that he thought about it, why was he waiting for her? She was so obnoxious and annoying. She always thought she knew better than him. It was almost like she was proud to come from non-magical parents. And the insufferable company she kept, that was even more revolting. She might have been tolerable alone but with the four eyed "chosen" one and the impoverished freckle face adhered to her like two other heads, well that, that made her detestable. He could just get up and walk away but for some reason his feet were glued to the spot. A part of him didn't want to leave her. Damn her!

Hermione would glance out the window every once in awhile toward Draco's hiding spot. She knew she had told him she wouldn't be long but Ron and his family didn't seem to want to allow her out of their site. Harry always seemed to be looking at her sideways as if he knew something was up.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked as she placed a small tea cake in front of Hermione. Molly sat down to her and placed her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder like her own mother would have done.

"Oh...yes. I'm fine." Hermione smiled as she picked up her fork.

"You really worried us dear. We thought that maybe the deatheaters had come and found you. Please owl us next time." The older woman said and brushed a stray curl off of Hermione's forehead.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Molly. It was never my intention. I wanted to find D...mum and dad on my own." Hermione hoped the woman hadn't caught her almost slip.

"We understand dear. Ron practically wore a rut in my floor pacing. He missed you so much." Her mothering eyes bore into Hermione's. Hermione could feel her stomach do a flip flop. Her relationship with Ron didn't just affect the two of them. It affected the whole Weasley family. Molly looked at her like another daughter. It was almost as if their relationship was pre-destined. Hermione swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat as she suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Hermione, could I talk to you in the other room." It was Harry's clear and unwavering voice that was calling her from across the table.

"Oh...sure." Hermione mumbled and practically knocked her chair over to leave the unrelenting stares of the rest of the Weasley family. She followed her dark haired friend into the living room.

"Yes Harry, what did you want." Hermione smiled, thanking him silently for saving her from and more inquisitions.

"What's going on with you, you're acting strange?" He asked, the glare on his glasses shielding his knowing eyes.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione tried looking away from him.

"Hermione…" Harry pressed.

"Okay...okay. I...I think I'm going to end it with Ron." Hermione sputtered. She placed her hand over her eyes. She sighed and removed her hand to look at her friend. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright? Why do you want to end it?" Harry asked. His question wasn't accusatory but still made her feel awkward.

"I...I just don't feel the same about him. It could have been the war, it could have been a school-girl crush, I don't know. It's just not the same as it was. I don't want to hurt him." Hermione could feel her heart drop in her stomach again. Harry studied her. He suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Just let him down easy. It'll be okay." Harry rubbed her back reassuringly and then released her.

"I appreciate it Harry. You have no idea how much your support means to me." Hermione took a sigh of relief as she grinned at her bespeckled friend.

"Appreciate what?" Ron asked as he walked into the room, a tea cake in his hand, crumbs sliding down his shirt.

"I...um." Hermione bit her lip. Harry side glanced at her and took it as his cue to leave. Ron's eyes followed Harry out of the room.

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked as he placed the tea cake half hazard on a nearby table. Hermione just stared at the tea cake.

"Ronald, we need to talk."

"Ronald? You only call me that if something is wrong? What did I do?" Ron immediately dropped down in the seat closest to him with an audible plop.

Hermione sat down on the settee across from him. She looked down at her hands as she opened her mouth to speak. For some reason nothing was coming out. Ron looked at her carefully, his eyes wide as he waited for her to begin.

"I don't think this...this is going to work." She stammered and continued to peer down at her hands. She felt like his heart was invisibly sitting in her outstretched hands, his love leaking out in between her fingers.

"What?" She could hear the panic rising in his voice.

"We aren't working." She could feel the tears starting to well in her amber eyes. She knit her eyebrows together hoping to keep them at bay.

"What are you talking about?! We love each other!" Ron was now on his feet, his body swaying as he clutched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I do love you Ron. I love you very much." She replied, a fat tear rolling down her cheek.

"You...you're just upset you couldn't find your parents...that's all." Without warning Ron dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Ron, that's not it." Hermione pulled her hands out of his grasp and stared into the redhead's eyes.

"You...you don't know what you're talking about. We...we're meant to be together." He seemed agitated and almost aggressive.

"Ron, you are my best friend but I just...I don't want to hurt you." The tears that Hermione had fought so hard to keep back were now flooding down her reddened face. Ron finally fell silently. He jumped up from his kneeling position. With a look that Hermione had never seen before on Ron's face he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione, you have no idea how in love with you I am. You...you have just pulled my heart right out of my chest and threw it on the ground into the dirt. I hope you can live with yourself." He said seriously and then ran up the stairs toward his room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 8-**

Hermione let a choked sob out as she heard the upstairs bedroom door slam. She had never felt so wretched in her life. She had never in the world wanted to hurt Ron. She loved him so much but her feelings had migrated from crush to more of a brotherly feeling. What the hell was wrong with her? Everything had felt so right before or had it just all been in her head from all the years of their devotion to Harry and the cause? She didn't know anymore and that scared her. She no longer felt like the same Hermione. Everything she thought she understood seemed like a flash of light she had only glimpsed at in a split second only leaving her more confused. She sniffed back her tears and sat up straight in her seat. She did what was right. She told him the truth and whether it had hurt or not, it had to be done. It wouldn't be fair to Ron for her to string him along for years because everyone expected them to be together. He deserved someone who would love him unconditionally and not just because they were expected to. He deserved better. She stood up trying to abate her tears and straightened her jacket. Best not to say goodbye, everyone would eventually understand her spontaneous departure. He needed time to mourn what he thought was a undying romantic relationship with her. She could only hope that someday he would be able to talk to her and be her friend again. She knew nothing would ever be the same but how could it be, she wasn't the same. War does that to people, seeing things in a different light does too.

Hermione quickly rushed out of the door before anyone noticed she was gone. She ran toward the tree where she hoped Draco still would be hiding. Draco...why on earth was she still involved with him? Why was she walking out on her "family" and a boy that was in love with her to a wretched, pathetic little bigot? She shook her head and kept her head low as she made her way across the yard. Most likely the little louse had run off back into the woods somewhere. Fine, good riddance. She wouldn't have to deal with him being nasty and calling her names. She could go about her life, prepare to go back to school, possibly make up with Ron…

"You took long enough." It was him. There he was still in the same hiding place she had left him, leaning up against the tree like he had all the time in the world. He was waiting for her. Hermione was startled by his presence.

"I...um…" She almost stumbled. She hadn't expected him to still be there.

"Did you think I was going to leave?" He asked slightly perplexed. He narrowed his gray eyes as she looked at him wide eyed, tears still evident on her ruddy cheeks. His eyes immediately fell onto the tearstains and he furrowed his brow.

"Um...I wasn't sure if you were going to leave or not." She muttered and made to turn her face as if she thought someone might see the two of them. She quickly wiped at her tears with her sleeve and refocused her attention on him. She hated when he would stare at her like that. If she didn't feel vulnerable before she certainly did now. She never thought that crying made you weak but in front of Draco Malfoy it was only an invitation for beratement. But nothing came out of the blonde, no biting comment, no venomous slur, just two piercing gray eyes following her tear tracks to her lips. She could feel her face flush slightly and she mentally slapped herself to snap out of it.

"You told me to stay...so I did." He answered, his eyes unwavering from their focus on her mouth. Why was he looking at her like that? It was like he was a starving wolf and her lips were a lame deer ready to be devoured. She tried to catch his gaze and he quickly began blinking rapidly as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Hm...uh...what?" He stammered. He must not have been paying attention.  
"I asked if you were hungry." She replied and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh...uh...yea." Now it was his turn to flush red. His lip slightly twitched as Hermione looked around cautiously and she made her way over toward Molly's garden. She found a few parsnips and a couple of potatoes in a bin and discreetly made her way back to Draco.

"We can roast these, Molly won't mind if I take them." She grinned and handed Draco a few of the earth worn root vegetables. Draco looked down at them in disgust as the dirt sullied his white hands.

"Granger…" He looked up at her as he balanced the food against his chest.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione responded as the two began walking away from the Burrow toward the woods.

"Are you alright?" Hermione didn't quite know how to respond. There it was again, that concern. It was so uncharacteristic for Draco that it always shocked her.

"I'm...well...I could be better." She grimaced and followed along behind him.

"You know he doesn't deserve you." Now Hermione really was shocked, so shocked that she dropped her potatoes and parsnips in a heap on the ground. She stood there stupefied, and not in the magical way. Draco quickly turned on his heel and glanced at the Weasley's window hoping no one had noticed the two of them. Hermione followed his eyes and quickly gathered up the forgotten vegetables and scurried off into the woods, Draco fast behind her.

What the two hadn't noticed was a set of eyes staring at them from the living room window of the Weasley home.

Draco and Hermione had finally made it off into the woods after walking about few yards. Hermione pulled her sweatshirt zipper down and placed the parsnips and potatoes inside like a makeshift bag.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Well I certainly cannot hold all of this food and apparate at the same time. Now give me your hand." She replied and held her hand out toward him. Draco eyeballed her hand and then placed his rations into his right hand. He reached over and intertwined his pale fingers with hers. Hermione paused and looked down at their clasped palms. She felt tingles spread through her fingertips and into her palm as his pressed warmly against hers. Hermione flushed again and then apparated on the spot before she took the time to think about the small but intimate touch.

The two landed at shell cottage. She was lucky enough that Bill and Fleur were not there. After the war many magical families had fled their homes in search of lost relatives. Fleur must have been worried about her family and had probably convinced Bill to go in search of them once they knew the Weasley side were safe. Hermione had dropped her food rations on the ground as Draco did the same. The night air felt chilled as it came of the ocean waves. The salty smell would forever remind Hermione of their horrid ordeal and the small body that lay under the sand only a few yards from where her and Draco stood. Hermione plodded through the sand dunes toward the slight knoll that Dobby was buried. She sunk down in the sand and considered the small grave stone that Harry had etched himself. She traced the letters with her fingertips and felt another round of tears building behind her lashes. Draco's form stood over her silently.

"He died saving us from your aunt. He was a remarkable." Hermione said quietly, the emotion evident in her voice.

"He was a house elf Granger." Draco said matter of factly. Hermione shot her amber gaze up at the blonde.

"No, he wasn't just a house elf Malfoy. He was our friend. He's the reason why Ron, Harry and I survived that day at the manor. He...he was our rescuer and he never asked for anything in return." Draco didn't respond. He just watched as Hermione brushed a few errant granules of sand from the etching.

"Let's go inside." She suddenly announced and made to get up from her seat in front of the free elf's grave. Draco's hand appeared in front of her to help her up. Hermione glanced at his outstretched hand and then into his eyes. She looked down at the ground and then took it as he helped her to stand. She brushed off her pant legs and followed behind the tall blonde as he helped to gather their forgotten vegetables and headed inside the abandoned cottage.

After a small meal, Hermione justified that staying the night wouldn't hurt anything. She decided that she would take the sofa in case Bill and Fleur came home early.

"You should take one of the guest rooms. If you have to hide, it's much easier if you are up there where they can't find you. If you hear anything out of the ordinary just keep hidden." Hermione mentioned as she took her jean jacket off and unzipped her hooded shirt. Draco watched as the young woman began to undress.

"I think I should stay down here." Draco wasn't about to allow her to tell him what to do again. He was a slytherin after all. He had had enough cowtowing to her. Maybe it was his exhaustion or maybe it was his self imposed frustration at feeling something when he saw her with the redhead. He didn't know but he sensed himself becoming agitated again.

"Malfoy, just do as I ask." Hermione rolled her eyes as she lay down on the sofa.

"It didn't exactly sound like a request Granger, more like an order." Now Draco was just picking a fight. If she thought she was going to get a restful night's sleep she had another thing coming.

"I don't take orders from mu…"

"From MUDBLOODS! IS THAT IT?! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE MALFOY DID YOU NOT GET IT?!" Hermione screamed as she shot off of the sofa and stood in front of him, her chest pressed against his as her hair flew wildly around her face. Draco backed up, the closeness of her body causing something to stir inside him.

"I...I...I mean muggle...muggleborns." He didn't want that to sound as nervous as it came out. He shook his head to try and snap himself out of it.

"Oh so now you change your tone! Was it the dead elf that did it or Ron's brother?!" She yelled, her eyes becoming menacing and formidable. Draco just mirrored her expression.

"Move out of my way Granger, you don't know who you're dealing with." Draco spat out as he looked down at the petite young witch. Of course she wasn't going to move, she was going to be obstinate and stand her ground. Damn gryffindors!

"I will not! You are not going to keep talking to me like that Malfoy! You hear me!" She continued to yell, her hands waving madly.

"You move out of my way Granger or so help me…" Draco bit back, his teeth grinding together as he pushed himself to stand taller.

"So help you what?! You're a coward Malfoy and quite frankly you're too lazy to do anything to anyone, that's why you have to have bigger wizards do your dirty work for you." Hermione was seething now. She was obviously referring to all of the times Draco would sick Crabbe and Goyle on some unsuspecting first year. Draco snarled when he looked at her, his gray eyes becoming dangerous slits.

"Move or I'll move you myself." He now talked slowly and quietly as he leaned in closer to her, his face becoming harder.

"I dare you, you vile little ferret." Hermione wasn't going to back down, no matter how tired she was. She locked the blonde into a steadfast stare. Then without notice, Draco broke the gaze and turned his back on her.

"I didn't think so." Hermione said, an air of arrogance tingeing her voice as she turned to rearrange the sofa.

Before she knew what was happening, her body was being lifted into the air. Draco had pulled her from behind. He wrapped his pale but strong hands around her small waist and hoisted her over his shoulder like a petulant child. Too shocked for words, Hermione began kicking her legs and flailing her arms as the tall blonde held fast to her.

"You...you put me down THIS INSTANT!" She screamed. Draco ignored her protests as he easily maneuvered her and began carrying her up the stairs.

"DRACO!" She screeched, his shoulder digging into her stomach as her head bobbed back and forth with every step he took. She took to pounding on his back with her fists but nothing would deter him.

"You dared me Granger. I never back down from a dare." He said seriously as he held tighter to her legs. He reached the landing and opened to first door he could find. He made his way in, locking the door behind him and made it to the center of the room. Alarms began to go off in Hermione's head the moment she heard the lock click behind them. What had she just done? What was he going to do to her? Acid began to push up into her throat as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Go to sleep Granger!" Draco said fiercely and flung her onto a nearby bed like a rag doll. Hermione bounced on the mattress as she scrambled to right herself. She stared at the tall blonde as he walked over to her. He pulled a throw from off a chair and threw it at her.  
"By the way...you talk in your sleep." He mumbled and pulled a pillow off of the bed and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. He then proceeded to lay down, his blonde mane pressing into the pillowcase.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 9-**

The moment Draco's head hit the pillow he felt a knot form in his stomach. What the hell was wrong with him?! If he had it in his right mind, he should have grabbed the little mudbloods wand and hexed her into oblivion. But no...he had to act like a...well...like a school boy. He shook his head as he tried to ignore the fact that the witch was sleeping only a few feet away from him. What was he doing to himself? He should have left her a long time ago instead of waiting for her like a lost puppy. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he tried to get more comfortable on the hard bedroom floor. Finally he felt his eyelids give in and he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione on the other hand was wide awake. She waited to hear his body settle and she peered over the edge of the bed. The young slytherin looked cold as he clenched his suit jacket around himself. Hermione hoped that he was asleep enough not to notice her watching him. There seemed to be a permanent scowl written on his pale face, something she perhaps thought would have relaxed during rest. She sighed to herself and turned over. She had to go to sleep, there was no way she would be able to have the strength to finally turn him in if she didn't force herself.

Hermione's exhausted body finally gave in and she drifted off, her legs sprawled out on top of the mattress spread eagle.

She began dreaming or more likely having a nightmare.

She was out in the woods alone wandless. She was bitterly cold and couldn't seem to get warm. She saw Ron off in the distance near a clearing, his back toward her.  
"Ron...Ron wait!" Hermione called as she began to run toward the red headed figure. The figure turned around and looked at her, the expression full of hatred. It was Ron, but it wasn't Ron.

"You're a liar Hermione! You hear me A LIAR!" It was Ron's voice, bellowing. His mouth seemed to enlarge, becoming full of razor sharp teeth, his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"I...I didn't lie to you! I didn't!" She cried as she started to run away from him. It felt as if she were running through water as the evil apparition of her friend closed in on her.

"You were supposed to love me! You were supposed to be my everything!" The monstrous entity's voice encompassed any other sound around her. Hermione's legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath her.

"I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't!" She cried as she tried to grab for anything to pull her away from the sound. This time when she looked back, it no longer was a monstrous version of Ron but a composite of he and Voldemort. Hermione screamed and cried as she tried in vain to run from the creature's outstretched clawlike hands.

"PLEASE! PLEASE RON! PLEASE!" She sobbed.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Hermione's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as she struggled. The hand finally enclosed around her shoulder!

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione screeched as she felt the hand grasp her shoulder only to realize that the hand was real. Hermione opened her amber eyes wide, a bead of sweat dribbled down the side of her head onto her pillow. It was Draco. His hand rested gently on her shoulder as he stood over her bed, the bedside lamp casting a halo over his white blonde hair. He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed. Hermione couldn't help it when a sob escaped her throat and hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. Suddenly she couldn't breath. She shot up in bed clutching at her chest, trying to pull her soaked tank top away from her heated skin. Draco sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her back soothingly.

"Relax, you're hyperventilating. Take slow, deep breaths. " He said calmly, rubbing small circles over her shoulders. He leaned close as he rested his other hand on her forearm.

"I...I…" Hermione said between gasps for air.

"Shh, Granger...take it easy." Now he was smoothing her wet hair back from her neck, as he grabbed a quidditch magazine off of the bedside table and began to fan her. Hermione relaxed, appreciating the gesture as the blonde continue to sooth her.

"Are you okay? You were thrashing around pretty hard." He looked at her carefully, his gray eyes full of worry.

Hermione didn't know why she did it, couldn't begin to explain her thought process but the moment her amber eyes met his she threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his neck. The blonde stiffened from the drastic show of emotion but relaxed and allowed her to continue her deluge of hot tears. Hermione closed her eyes tight as each stray tear fell from her amber eyes onto the pale skin of his throat, his pulse thrumming against her forehead. His smell was intoxicating, a rich mixture of fresh earth and spearmint. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder as he began to stroke her hair delicately, his fingers winding between wet curls. She finally realized what she was doing. She was in the arms of the enemy, allowing him to comfort her. She quickly pulled away from him, her eyes wide, mouth slackened. Draco didn't say anything, just cast his eyes to the ground and allowed his lips to form a straight line.

"I...I…" Hermione stammered and then began to furiously wipe her wet face with the sides of her palms.

"Granger, don't be so hard on yourself. Weasley will eventually get over it." He replied and made his way off of the mattress. The springs creaked as his body weight lifted and Hermione sat there in a daze. The blonde stood up and casually wiped at the salty tears left on his throat and looked at them ever so briefly before he glanced back at her.

"You...you know I...and he…" She mumbled. He just nodded. How could he not know at this point? She must have been screaming it in her sleep.

"Get some rest." He added and turned to lay back down on the floor.

"Mal...Malfoy?" Hermione whispered already reprimanding her body for allowing a red flush to creep up her chest and into her face. Draco turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes Granger…"

"Are you cold?" She asked, her voice coming out shy and timid. Damn it why couldn't she stop staring at him?! Draco slightly nodded. It was the second time that night that Hermione had thought she possibly had gone mad. She shifted over in the bed and lifted the blanket up, an invitation for the slytherin to join her in the warmth of the covers. Draco turned back around in his spot and allowed his gray eyes to widen at the offer. He stared at her intensely, his eyes boring into her. Hermione nervously bit her lip thinking twice at her proposition. Draco looked at the bed and back at Hermione again and then knelt down to the floor, untying his black leather shoes. Hermione took that as a yes and waited, her heart thudding so loud it was leaking into her ears. It seemed like it was taking him years to finish taking his shoes, jacket and tie off. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his black dress shirt, his white collar bone and top portion of his muscular chest slightly exposed. Hermione caught a breath in her throat as her eyes lingered a little too long on the spot right below his adams apple. It was like the day he had caught the fish all over again. She quickly tore her eyes away as he kneeled onto the bed, his eyes never breaking from her sight line and lay on the bed. He shifted slightly and pulled the covers over his form, turning his back toward her. Hermione cast her amber eyes down and settled herself back into her spot, her legs now straightened and away from the slytherin.

"Good...Good night Malfoy." Hermione whispered. Why was she doing this? She really must have gone nutters this time.

"Good night Hermione." Draco replied, his voice low and deep. Hermione lay there, her eyes wide open, the idea of his lean long body lying next to her causing tingles to run up and down her spine. She was crazy, no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time before her head would pop off and brains would leak out onto her pillow. The thought hadn't even fully developed in her mind of how she was going to get through this whole ordeal when the steady vibration from his masculine breathing began to lull the female gryffindor into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start, her amber eyes wide and blinking. Had the night before been a dream? It must have been. There was no way in hell she would have ever invited Draco Malfoy into her bed. Her consciousness was shocked promptly by the sun pouring through the window, illuminating the platinum mane of her sleeping partner. She slowly turned her face to see Draco's peaceful face in her direction. Hermione blinked again and swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. The scowl that she had witnessed the night before had seemed to fade. It was now replaced by resting features. His dark blonde eyelashes wisped over his pale cheeks as a few stray locks of shocking blonde rested on them. Slight blonde stubble had formed on his pointed chin right beneath his stern but slightly pouting mouth. Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. It was so out of the norm to see the slytherin at rest. It was like being next to a sleeping dragon, you were afraid to stir for fear it's fiery breath and forked tongue would extinguish your life force. Hermione noticed how steady he breathed, his milky chest barely visible under his rumpled ink black dress shirt. As if her hand had a mind of it's own, it rose to brush those errant locks from his resting eyes.

Wrong move! No sooner had she pushed the lock back onto his crown did his gray eyes peel open, dilate and trap her in their gaze. She noticed upon closer inspection that his eyes reflected back specks of ice blue and bits of green.

"What are you doing Granger?" His tone was icy but lacked it's normal bite.

"I...I…" She had never been so lost for words in all of her life. Draco just continued to stare at her.

Her hair pooled around her shoulders like the sunlit waves right outside their door. Draco stared at her hard and long. Her large amber eyes seemed so innocent and full of compassion. What was he doing? He had to remember who she was. She was Potter's friend, Weasley's girlfriend...ex-girlfriend. She was the enemy. A beautiful enemy.

As slight flush tinged her cheeks as Draco watched her mouth fall open, obviously lost for words. Draco tore his eyes away from her and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Are we done with the field trips?" He tried to sound cold but it was a bad acting job.

"I wanted to show you just a few of the reasons why I have fought so hard against…"

"Don't say his name." It sounded like a plea coming from him and less like a command. Draco sucked in a breath and turned his back to her.

"If we're done here…" He began to say, not bothering to look over his shoulder as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I suppose we are." Was that sadness leaking into her voice? Draco wasn't sure.

Hermione made her way off of the still warm bed and stood in the doorway.

"You can go Malfoy. I won't follow you." She said, not looking at him and then proceeded out of their shared bedroom. Draco watched as her form receded toward the stairway. He sat there feeling defeated. He should have said something...he should have done something, but what? Should he have...no...he couldn't…she didn't see him that way. He was the enemy, he was her fairytale's villain. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! HAD HE LOST HIS MIND?!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 10-**

Draco finally left the bedroom, his shoulders slumped as he held his jacket by the collar. Hermione must have left the cottage, he didn't hear the light sound of her footfalls on the creaking floors. He peered out of the window toward the waves to find the young woman standing on the beach, her hair now pulled back in a low ponytail, her pink hooded shirt and denim jacket replaced with what looked to be a frost blue long sleeve pullover. She must have borrowed the top from the female resident of the cottage. Draco walked cautiously out of the front door, his shoulder hitting the small chimes making a ringing sound echo back into the cottage. Hermione never stirred from her spot. She still stared off toward the horizon as the waves rolled in, their soft blue green color crisped by white sprays.

Hermione slightly turned as the blonde approached her.

"I took these from Bill, he probably won't miss them." She said and handed him a chocolate brown corduroy jacket, matching brown sweater and a white t-shirt.

"Thank you." Draco gratefully accepted the clean clothes and stood beside her.

"Can I ask you something before...well before this is done? You don't have to answer...but…" Hermione seemed to be battling with herself on whether to let her burning question out. She brushed a wisp of hair from off her forehead and turned to look at the slytherin.

"I suppose." He replied and cleared his throat.

"Why? Why did you follow him? Why did your family follow him?" She narrowed her amber eyes at him and clutched her hands into fists.

"I...um…" Her eyes were large and misty. It was taking everything in Draco's power not to do something incredibly stupid at that moment.

"To be honest...we didn't think he would come back. But...but we knew that if we didn't follow him...he would turn on us. It's better to be a live follower than a dead blood traitor." Draco began to fidget with a loose string on the lapel of the corduroy jacket.

"That's your opinion." Hermione quietly answered and turned her face from him.

"Let me ask you this Granger, if you thought your family were in danger and the only way you could keep them alive was to put others in harms way...would you?" Draco now turned it on her. He wasn't trying to be rude or nasty, he just wanted an honest answer. Hermione slowly turned her sunlit face back toward him.

"I...I don't know Draco. I don't know what I would do." She looked down at the ground, her eyes absorbing the billions of tiny grains of sand under her sneakers.

"Well, that's why I did what I did. I...I wish I could take it back." Hermione whipped her head back to see the defeated look materialize on the blonde's already aged face.

"Do you wish you could take back all of the horrible, cruel things you said and did or are you still proud of those things?" She asked, a bite evident in her tone.

"I suppose I do wish I could take them back Granger. I was young and stupid. I wanted...I wanted to be so like my father. He is so proud of his pureblood heritage, so proud of his connections…" Draco took a long sigh. That moment the salt in the air seemed thicker and stronger.

"Well, he doesn't have much to be proud of anymore, now does he?" Hermione allowed her mouth to form an emotionless straight line. Draco just looked down at his feet.

"I feel like I'm addicted, I've only recently been going through detoxification...if that makes sense." He pulled his sight line back up toward the ocean waves.

"Am I supposed to actually believe that?" Hermione wasn't going to let him talk that way. He wasn't remorseful of his actions, he was a bigot. He would never change and Hermione had to understand that. She couldn't break down her walls so that he could just use her heart as a stepping stone to freedom.

"If you...if you actually feel the way you are describing...then turn yourself in Draco. Otherwise, they are just empty words. Try to make a difference in the world. Try to better yourself. The first step is to take responsibility for your actions and take your punishment." Hermione refused to look at him.

"And what if I don't?" He asked quietly. Hermione shot her amber eyes at him as he took a step closer toward her.

"Then you will always be that pathetic little bully for the rest of your life." She said.

"I hope you make the right choice Draco. There is always a way for redemption." And with that Hermione began to take a step away from him.

Suddenly Draco's arm shot forward and grabbed her by the hand.

"D...Draco?" Hermione was agitated now as he pulled her toward him. For an instant she thought she felt his hand pulling her wand out of her back pocket.

Before she could utter another word, the back of her body was slammed into his front as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her wand clasped in his white fingers was now at her neck. She refocused her attention in front of her.

It was Ron and Harry. They had apparated right there in front of the two of them. Draco pressed her tightly to him, slightly squeezing the air out of her chest.

"Dr...Draco?" She whispered as he pushed the wand tip against her pulse. Her heart began to pound in her ears.

"You let her go Malfoy!" It was Ron, his wand hand outstretched, slightly shaking, Harry next to him, a mirror image.

"Step off Weasley." Draco hissed, his hot breath cascading over the shell of her ear. His hair mingled with hers as the wand forced her to press her head back.

"Malfoy, don't hurt her." It was Harry's gentle voice. Hermione struggled to look over her nose at her two friends as Draco began to walk the two of them backwards defensively.

"Shut up Potter! You stay away!" Whether it was intentional or not, the wand slightly jabbed at the sensitive spot on Hermione's throat and she winced. Draco side glanced her but didn't change his hand position.

"Malfoy, let go of my girlfriend!" Ron sounded crazed. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the mention of the term.

"What girlfriend? You haven't got a girlfriend Weasel or haven't you forgotten." Draco's venomous voice drawled out. Hermione could feel the hot tears form under her lashes. She felt even more vulnerable than before. Of course he would use that bit of information against her. What had she been thinking?

Ron visibly recoiled at the biting comment. Harry looked back and forth between his friend and his enemy.

"You...you vile little…" Ron's face become drawn and snarling.

"That's right you maggot, it was me. I made her do it! I made her tell you that it was over!" Draco spat as he held tighter onto her small frame. Hermione's eyes shot open. What? What did he just say? Was he trying to imply that she was under the Imperius curse?

"You...you're sick!" Ron screamed and tried to rush Draco. Harry quickly restrained him.

"He could hurt her Ron." Harry tried to subdue Ron as best as he could, all the while his wand hand pointed at Draco.

"Listen to your friend Weasley otherwise things could get nasty." Draco began smirking, his familiar sneer etching into his features. Hermione didn't know what to do as his body crushed into her more.

"Malfoy...why? Why are you doing this?" Harry was trying to be reasonable. Good luck. That wasn't going to go over well. Hermione knew that was only going to just infuriate Draco more.

"It's none of your damn business Potter! Now the two of you are going to do what I tell you and she won't get hurt…"

Hermione could see Ron was about to break from Harry's stronghold as his chest began to heave for breath. Hermione tried to plead with her eyes for him not to do anything rash. Harry slightly nodded as Ron looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Good, throw your wands here." He yelled and pulled Hermione's wand from her throat temporarily as Harry pulled Ron's wand from his outstretched hand and tossed both to Draco.

"Now...say goodbye." Draco smiled and then turned to look at Hermione as he pressed his warm lips to the side of her face in a lingering kiss. Hermione allowed the hot tears she had tried to hold back spill onto her cheeks. Ron looked like he was going to implode. Then suddenly, the two were spinning in apparition.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was still clenched in Draco's arms. She sucked in a shaking breath as she felt her legs start to cave.

"Keep yourself up Granger." Draco whispered as he held her up. Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, her face contorted with anguish.

"It's okay Granger...it's okay." Draco breathed into her ear, his arms still protectively encircling her.

"Let...let me go." She shuddered, her tears falling down her face in torrents. Hermione looked around to see that she was now inside a building. It was a familiar building with large columns and massive fireplaces. It was Malfoy manor.

Draco let her go and stood like a statue as Hermione pulled herself away from him.

"Wh...Why?" She howled as the tears continued. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her, guilt plastering itself to his pale features.

"I...I...Shut up Granger!" Draco yelled, his guilt quickly morphing to anger. He stomped passed her, his shoulder banging into hers.

"Give me my wand Malfoy!" She screamed and turned on her heel. The slytherin ignored her and began to walk toward the large serpentine staircase.

"I SAID GIVE ME MY WAND!" Hermione screamed louder. Draco suddenly paused mid-step and slightly turned his head.

"Colloportus." Draco whispered, Hermione's wand in his outstretched hand. Every door and window audibly clicked as the whole Malfoy manor went on lockdown. Hermione's mouth went dry. There was no escape. Without her wand she was trapped and Draco was her only way out. Draco slowly made his way up the staircase, his slumped shoulders and head low, his eyes never leaving the ground.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

P.S. I wanted to take an opportunity to thank all of those who have taken the time to favorite this story and to review it. It has really inspired me to keep writing this.

Thanks:  u/5511503/ashley-obrien-509

u/4373434/yourloved

u/4315530/dorothymalfoy

u/5497935/Aiko-Tainaka

u/4628204/ThePinkPolkaDot9

u/1790588/

and all the guests that have reviewed also.

P.S.S. I'm going to be CRAZY busy for the next week or so. I am posting 2 chapters to make up for the absence. Hope everyone enjoys! Questions or suggestions PLEASE message me!

**Chapter 11-**

Draco sat in his room, his head in his hands as Hermione's wand lay discarded on his bed. What was he thinking? Why did he bring her there?

"MALFOY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Hermione screamed, her fists audibly pounding on his door. Draco ignored her pleas, his door obviously sealed from her entrance. Draco looked down at his arm and pulled up his black dress shirt sleeve. There it was, staring him in the face. The inky black mark that forever had sealed his fate. The ugly smudge marred his pale forearm making him sick to his stomach as he looked at it. He would have to eventually open his door and face her. He pulled himself up off the bed and grabbed Hermione's wand. He unsealed his door and waited as the young woman burst into the room the very second she heard the lock click.

Hermione stood there, her chest heaving as she stared at the tall blonde. Draco hadn't had a chance to utter a word when Hermione's hand came out and struck him hard across the cheek. He didn't make to put his hand up to comfort the stinging pain. Draco slowly looked back at her. He was expecting her face to be full of rage but instead her watery tears began again.

Draco sighed as the young woman in front of him sniffled.

"Let me go Malfoy." Her bottom lip quivered as she stared into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted in vain to keep herself from crying. Draco tried to avoid her amber eyes but they sucked him in.

"I cannot do that. We're too far in now." He replied and took a step away from her.

"You...You can't keep me hostage…" She cried as she made her way further into his room.

"I will do what I have to do to survive. If you are here, no one can touch me." He mumbled and took a seat on his bed.

"You can't be serious." She began waving her arms wildly as she stepped toward him, her body trembling.

"I am. They will have to let my parents go if they want you safe." He didn't want to look at her again.

"Now leave my room." He ordered, his eyes directed at her feet.

"I WILL NOT!" She yelled and made to come at him again. Draco quickly pointed her wand at her.

"Do as your told Granger." Draco whispered. Hermione bit her bottom lip and balled her fists at her sides.

"You know Malfoy, that disgusting mark on your arm doesn't give you any power over me. It doesn't mean anything. Just like this mark doesn't mean anything!" Hermione said quietly as she pulled her sleeve up to reveal her ruddy 'mudblood' scar as she looked at his upturned sleeve. Malfoy quickly covered his arm back up.

"Leave my room Granger. If you are hungry one of the house elves will prepare something for you." He said as he stood up to usher her out of his room.

"I WILL NOT BE DISREGARDED!" She was yelling now as she stood her ground. Draco sighed and pushed passed her. Hermione was hot on his heels.

"Don't you dare run away from me Draco Malfoy!" Hermione went to grab for his shoulder but the blonde's strides were too long for her to reach him.

"Granger, stop following me. I'm not letting you go just because you decide you're going to be a stalker."

"I will do whatever I have to so that you will let me go!" She waited as Draco reached the top step of the staircase. He took a few steps down and looked up at her as she stood on atop the landing.

"Granger, I cannot let you go...not until…"

"THEY WON'T LET YOUR PARENT'S OUT! THEY ARE CRIMINALS! THEY DESERVE TO BE THERE!" Hermione hadn't even finished her rant before she regretted every word. She bit her lip hard as the blonde's features dropped further into despair. He was going to lose his temper, he would do something to her. She knew it especially now that he had her wand. She took a defensive step backward preemptively, waiting for the on coming curse. Draco's gray eyes seemed darker as he absorbed the young woman above him. He took in a deep breath.

"I know they do." He replied and then turned on his heel, back down the staircase.

Hermione stood dumbfounded.

Later that night Hermione found herself in the kitchens. She was surprised to see a house elf still present. She must have thought that it was safer not to abandon her masters for fear that someday they may return.

"Hello." Hermione watched as the female house elf walked passed carrying a massive stack of dishes. The small elf eyed her carefully.

"Miss." The elf replied.

"You stay quiet Daisy, she's one of those ones master speaks of." Another house elf came from a near by cabinet, a worn and dirty rag on his thin arm. His covering matched the soiled rag.

"My apologies Kritter." The younger elf answered and kept her large bulbous eyes downcast.

"Um...your master has said that I could come down to get something to eat." Hermione mumbled as she nervously pushed a stray lock behind ear.

"Master requests us to fix food for a...a...mudblood?" The older elf, Kritter asked as he dropped his rag on the floor in shock. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I'm...I'm not a mudblood. That's a horrid term. Please do not use it in my presence." Hermione said angrily as she sat down at a large wooden table. The two house elves stared at the young woman in disbelief.

"When did master return?" The female elf, Daisy asked as she placed the stack of dishes on top of the table.

"Draco took me hostage and brought me here a few hours ago." Hermione answered bitterly as she tapped her fingers on the carved wooden surface of the table.

"Hmph, the boy isn't our master." Kritter answered as he began to walk away from Daisy and Hermione toward a hallway.

"If you thought I was talking about Lucius and Narcissa, they are awaiting trial. They most likely will be in Azkaban." Hermione slightly grinned at the rude elf who was trying to depart in such a hurry. Kritter paused from leaving the kitchen. Daisy, the other elf just watched as the older elf continued back into the kitchen.

"If you know what's good for you mudblood, you'll leave this manor." Kritter said, his mouth forming a devious sneer.

"Do not call me that filthy word. I would if I could. You tell your Master's son to let me go and I'll do just that!" Hermione spat. Kritter just narrowed his eyes at her. Daisy blinked her huge eyes at Hermione a few times as Hermione left the kitchen in a hurry.

Hermione had hoped that the elves would possibly be like Dobby but the elder one seemed more like Kreacher. Maybe if she were kind enough to the younger one, Daisy, she would be able to convince her to apparate Hermione out of the manor. That was her only hope. Without her wand and no way to escape, she wouldn't be able to get any communication to the outside world. Hermione allowed her feet to make it to the beginning of the large serpent headed staircase. She hadn't really took the time to inspect the carved piece but now it seemed more sinister since she was a prisoner inside the manor walls. She had hoped that by being kind to Draco he would have come to his senses and turned himself in. That plan had only backfired and gotten her trapped with her nemesis for Merlin's knew how long. She took in a deep sigh as she ascended the steps back to where she assumed the sleeping quarters were. She was unfortunately going to go hungry that night. She could only hope that Daisy would be kind enough to feed her in the morning, or at least turn a blind bulbous eye while Hermione raided the cabinets.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 12-**

Hermione awoke in what looked to be a drawing room. She hadn't even attempted to find a room with a bed. The thought of lying on pillows that Lucius are Narcissa may have used gave her the creeps.

Suddenly Draco appeared in the doorway, his blonde hair slicked back to perfection, his black suit now replaced with a crisp white dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned on the top and a pair of black dress pants. He never seemed to wear casual clothing but Hermione supposed that unbuttoning a dress shirt was casual for the slytherin.

"What do you want?" Hermione said viciously as she pushed her disheveled hair out of her face.

"I assumed that you haven't eaten. Are you hungry?" Draco asked as he took a step into the room.

"Don't you dare take a step near me!" Hermione spat, her face a cold sneer full of hatred. Draco retracted and cast his gray eyes to the ground.

"You would probably be more comfortable in the guest suite…" Draco muttered as he placed a pale hand on the doorframe as if he was trying to steady myself.

"Why should I? I'm not a guest. I'm a prisoner. I suppose I should just go down into the cellar. Isn't that where your evil pureblood family prefer I to be?" Hermione shot up from the black leather settee, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she bit down on her lip. Draco didn't reply, he just looked down toward the floor. Hermione waited for something to come from the blonde but the air only filled with the cacophonous sound of silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't stand it when Draco was quiet. That was worse than when he was spouting hateful slurs at her.

"I have nothing to say." He mumbled and turned on his heel, shutting the drawing room door behind himself. No sooner did he leave did Hermione pick up an expensive looking vase and throw it against the door, pointed shards splintering off as it combusted on impact.

Draco winced as he heard Hermione throwing items in his mother's drawing room.

CRASH! There went his mother's incredibly expensive heirloom vase. SMASH!There was Lucius' decanter set. BANG! And of course who could forget the antique matching candelabra. Draco walked away quickly before he could hear any more of his parents' precious belongings be destroyed by the feisty muggleborn. He couldn't blame her though. He would probably do the same thing if not worse if he were in her position. He could only hope that she would tire herself out.

By the end of the afternoon, silence now inhabiting the occupied drawing room, Draco decided to bring a tray of food for the young witch.

KNOCK! Draco left the tray and quickly walked away in case Hermione had some sort of weapon to swing at his head. He watched from behind a column as the young woman emerged from the trashed room. She looked around cautiously for any signs of Draco and then proceeded to pull the tray back into the room, the door shutting quietly behind her. Draco grinned to himself, she must have thought the food had come from the house elves. He would have to tell them so that she didn't think any different.

That night Draco decided to go to bed early. He felt horrible for betraying Hermione and holding her captor in his home. She had been kind to him when she had decided to allow him to leave without continued pursuit. Of course he had to be devious and take her against her will because of his pride. There was something slightly thrilling about it though. Kissing her...that was something indescribable. He had only done it to get back at Weasley but something had stirred inside him the moment his lips grazed her warm flesh. It was like he was marking her as his. What was wrong with him? He didn't see her that way, did he? He couldn't deny that she was beautiful in a wild, untamed sort of way. She was the only woman he knew that could verbally spar with him not to mention she was so incredibly intelligent it was scary. Why wouldn't he be attracted to her? Oh yea, she was his enemy. Her blood was dirty or at least according to his father it was.

Draco lay in the bed, his eyes still open. Images of Hermione and her moonlit swim floated amidst his thoughts. That seemed to be the only way he could fall asleep these last few days.

Hermione had to think of a way to get out of there. It wasn't just for her but if she couldn't leave than Draco's life would be in jeopardy also. Everyone would be hunting him down now that he had her hostage. Although Hermione was irate and angry for his betrayal a part of her wanted him to be safe. She didn't want him to be hurt or worse for something like a last ditch effort to free his family. She possibly would have done the same for her own parents. There really wasn't that many differences in their life situations. Both their families were lost based on circumstance. Both of them just wanted them back no matter the cost. Hermione settled on the black leather settee, glass shards and broken candlesticks littering the ground around her. She pulled her arms close around her body as she struggled to get warm.

Draco couldn't sleep. The thought of her in the ramshackled drawing room made him only want to go in and see if she was alright. Perhaps she was cold. He conjured a blanket for her and crept out of his room clad only in a pair of body hugging dark green boxer briefs. When he made it to the drawing room door he didn't hear any sounds. Figuring it was safe he found the door surprisingly unlocked. There in the the shallow light of one candle Hermione lay, her golden brown waves pooling around her head like a lions mane. Draco took a step only to find that his bare foot was crunching on broken glass. He kept in the curse that was about to fly from his lips and proceeded to be more careful as he dodged more shards.

The candlelight played on the young gryffindor woman's features as she lay with her knees bent, her arms wrapped around herself. Draco stood there motionless. He was terrified to wake her, her slumber too beautiful to disturb. There it was right in front of him. She was everything he could ever want but he couldn't have her. He closed his eyes defeatedly and gently placed the conjured blanket over her sleeping form. Hermione slightly stirred and then surprisingly her hand rested on his. Draco caught his breath in his throat, her hand feeling small and petite atop his. Maybe she thought it was Weasley. Then suddenly her amber eyes flew open to catch Draco looming over her.

"D...Draco?!" Hermione said shocked but still didn't remove her hand from his. Now Draco felt incredibly stupid for standing there in only his underwear.

"I'm...I…" The young slytherin stammered, his gray eyes wide with shock. Hermione studied his face but continued touching his pale hand.

"I...I brought you a blanket." Draco quickly pulled his hand from her light grip and practically ran out of the room, cursing the whole time as he stepped on a forgotten shard of glass. Hermione's eyes trailed after his pale muscular form. She bit her lip and sucked in a breath. His stunning physique was definitely burned into her brain now. She snuggled the blanket close to her face and settled back to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by the sound of sweeping. She cracked one amber eye open to find Daisy in a corner discarding the aftermath of Hermione's meltdown into a waste bin.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly but still startled the young female elf.

"Oh...um...Miss." Daisy stammered as she dropped her broom on the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry I startled you Daisy." Hermione apologized as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Sorry?" Daisy questioned, her bulbous eyes looked confused.

"Oh...uh I guess you aren't used to apologies." Hermione chewed her lip.

"May I help you? I was the one that made the mess after all." Hermione added as she got up from the settee and picked up the forgotten broom. Daisy just looked at her wide eyed.

"Miss sweeps?" Daisy asked as she watched the young witch sweep up a few broken candle sticks.

"Oh yes. I clean all the time when I'm home. Mum won't let me use magic, she feels it's the lazy way." Hermione smiled and began to sweep a few shards of glass into a pile.

"Miss doesn't have house elves for cleaning?" Daisy seemed flabbergasted by the idea.

"I'm muggleborn so we don't have house elves." With the mention of her blood status Daisy looked away from Hermione and quickly grabbed the waste basket to leave the room.

"Daisy! Please...please don't leave." Hermione begged as she placed the broom against a wall. Daisy stood still but didn't turn around right away.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione wanted the house elf to at least look at her. Daisy slowly turned around, her eyes downcast to the floor.

"Of course Miss." Daisy responded.

"Did...Did you know Dobby?" The dead house elf's name stung on Hermione's tongue as it come out. She could already feel her eyes well thinking about him.

"No Miss. I was brought here after Dobby defied orders. I replaced him. Kritter says he was insolent to Master. He also said that he helped the Harry Potter boy and because of that deserved what Miss Bellatrix did to him." Daisy answered.

"What...what did she do to him Miss? Kritter never told Daisy." Daisy asked, her large eyes so innocent and unknowing.

"She murdered him Daisy. She killed him in cold blood because he saved us." Hermione choked out. The look on Daisy's tiny face was of shock and despair.

"He was an amazing friend." Hermione added and handed Daisy back the broom.

"Friend?" Daisy shocked face turned to bewilderment.

"Yes Daisy, he was our friend." Hermione smiled and walked over toward the dustpan that had been left on the floor in the corner. She bent down and picked it up as Daisy came over and began to sweep a pile of debris into it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

To everyone that has been waiting patiently, I apologize for taking so long to update. I hope that this chapter helps make up for it a little. I promise it will get more energy in later chapters.

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**New and repeat Thank you's: **Thanks to all of those who have taken the time to favorite this story and to review it.

u/4315530/dorothymalfoy

u/2348694/LiesbethDM

**Chapter 13-**

Hermione had been held up inside Malfoy manor for about a week. She had made it a point to avoid Draco as much as possible. He kept to his room while she would wander the manor hoping to find some secret passage out. She wasn't surprised to find that the only way anything secret could be accessed was with a wand. She cursed herself for allowing the blonde to get a hold of it when he had. She had been so trusting in him with her magical instrument after all of the times that he could demonstrate restraint. She shouldn't have been shocked that he had done what he did though, but the kiss? That was something that really threw her off. Why would he go and kiss her in front of her friends? Was he just doing that to get to Ron or was it more? She couldn't allow herself to flood her thoughts with the idea that Draco could feel anything for her. He after all tormented her unmercifully in school, his actions now were only self serving. And why did he imply that he had put her under the Imperius curse? Was he doing that to save her the guilt of breaking up with Ron? She was so confused. Everything seemed so jumbled.

After walking the south end of the manor for what seemed like the upteenth time she concluded that the only thing left to do was go to the library closer to Draco's room. How funny that he would be so close to it.

The night air had seemed to seep into the corridor as she finally reached her destination. She turned the familiar serpentine handle and found the one thing she had been avoiding.

There sat Draco, his long lean body sprawled in an antique black leather chair, one of his legs hanging over the arm while his black leather shoe dangled off the tip of his toes. The moment the door open his shoe dropped with a thud as his gray eyes found her. Hermione bit her lip and took a step back ready to leave.

"Please...stay...I'll go." He stammered as he gathered a few books in his hands and picked up his forgotten shoe.

"No...it's your home. I'll go." She argued and made to retreat again.

"I insist Hermione." He said and waved his arm toward the now vacant chair.

"Why are you calling me that? What happened to 'mudblood' or 'Granger'?" She asked, tension evident in her tone. Draco took a deep breath.

"Why have you been calling me Draco?" He asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"I like Draco better." Did she just say that outloud? Draco blinked a few times at the admission.

"Well...I like Hermione better." He slightly smiled. Hermione could feel the corners of her mouth slightly twitch. Don't smile! DON'T SMILE!

"When are you going to let me leave?" She quickly changed the topic, replacing any hints of flirtation with acid.

"I...I can't let you leave. Not...not quite yet." Draco said as he looked at the floor.

"You can't or you won't?!" Hermione demanded. She stomped over toward the tall blonde.

"I don't want to!" He yelled out and then quickly shut his mouth. Did he just admit something he had been trying to keep inside? Hermione looked at him in confusion as Draco sat back down in the chair with a thud.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked down at him.

"I...um...I don't want you to leave yet...I...I have to...uh...I have to get my parent's out." Draco was quickly trying to cover up his original intent.

"Do you think this is a game Malfoy?!" Hermione yelled.

"Please don't call me that...please." Draco almost whimpered. Hermione was taken aback by his vulnerable tremor.

"I...I don't get it. I don't understand you?" She watched as the lost young man placed his blonde head in his hands.

"I...I know you don't. I...I don't expect you to."

"You do realize they are going to come for me...they will kill you." Hermione finally muttered as she found herself kneeling in front of him, her trembling hand finding his.

"I know they will." Draco replied and looked up, locking eyes with her. Hermione's mouth went dry as she looked at the beautiful young man sitting in front of her. The pain and anguish leaked out of him.

"I'm going to send an owl to the ministry telling them that I have you. I will tell them that I will give you over safely in exchange for my parents...and then…then you won't see me again." That seemed more heart wrenching than anything. Though it was hard to admit, Hermione never wanted it to be like that. A part of her yearned to keep in contact with him. She didn't want to think there could be a possibility that he could be killed in all of this...because of her.

"Get rest Hermione. Tomorrow will be a new day." Draco attempted a grin and then placed his hand gently on her cheek. The contact of his skin made her amber eyes well. She knew it that moment when his eyes met hers. Something was definitely there, she was falling for him. Through all of the misplaced hatred there was something that had been deep down between the two, she had just been too blind to see through it. It wasn't that Draco actual felt the horrible things he said were true, he was programmed to say them. It was out of admiration for his father and then it morphed into a means of survival. There was no way that he hated her with the way he was looking at her right there in then. But if she weren't careful, she would be the death of him.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione wrenched herself away from his touch, her skin feeling cold at the lack of his warmth. She quickly made her way out of the library, her eyes never turning back to look at the young man sitting in the library.

She couldn't let him do it. She couldn't be the reason for him ultimately committing suicide. At least if he were in Azkaban he would be alive. She had to find a way out of the manor no matter the cost.

That night, Hermione made her way down into the kitchens as silently as possible. Daisy was wringing out a mop as Hermione hid behind the door. She looked cautiously around for any signs of Kritter. She didn't see anything and decided it was safe to appear.

"Good evening Daisy." Hermione said as she appeared in the doorway. The little elf dropped the mop with a watery slosh at the sound of Hermione's voice. She quickly picked up the sopping wet cleaning tool and turned to Hermione.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled. She hated that she made the young elf so jumpy.

"Miss." Daisy answered as she began to clean the floor next to her feet. Hermione couldn't tell if the elf was doing it because she had to or to avoid speaking to her.

"Daisy may I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked as she walked over toward a bucket she was assuming Daisy was using for her cleaning.

"Miss wants to ask Daisy a favor?" The young elf seemed confused.

"That's what friends do. I don't just tell you what to do." Hermione smiled and lifted the bucket closer for the elf.

"Friends? We're friends Miss?" The little elfs cheeks began to flush and a tiny smile began to tug at her lips.

"I hope we are. The favor I ask is kind of big though." Hermione replied awkwardly. The little elf just blinked at her.

"Could you apparate me out of here?" Hermione asked as she looked into the little elfs eyes. Daisy blinked again rapidly.

"Would master's son be angry if Daisy did that?" She was a smart little elf, Hermione had to give her that.

"Um...yes...I suppose he would be." With that answer, Daisy cast her eyes down and continued to mop the floor, never answering Hermione's request.

If the elf wasn't going to help her, Hermione would have to use extreme measures to leave the manor.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

I didn't get much feedback from last chapter. I figured that would happen, last chapter wasn't so exciting. I hope this makes up for it.

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 14-**

Draco was restless. The idea of everything coming to a climax was almost too much to handle.

No sooner had he fallen asleep did he feel like everything was going to go wrong.

In his dream Hermione was on the floor of the manor in the same position he had seen her in when he had witnessed his deranged aunt torture her, carving the disgusting expletive into her pure flesh. Hermione lay, her mutilated arm outstretched but this time he was the one above her. When he looked down at his own scar, it was covered in her blood, a knife glinting dangerously in his hand.

"You have to do it my love." It was his mother's voice next to his ear.

"You have to make the right choice." She added, a cool hand cupping his cheek. Draco couldn't bare to look into his mother's eyes.

"Mother...I just want you to be safe." He practically gagged at the bile that had risen in his throat.

"I know. I know how you feel for the muggleborn." She whispered, her hair brushing past him as she moved behind his body.

"I don't want to choose between you and her. Please…" He cried, large tears brimming in his gray eyes.

"You have to Draco."

Suddenly the scene changed and Hermione was on one side of the room, sitting in a large throne like chair as if nothing was wrong. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in large sun highlighted ringlets. She wore a white gauzy robe, her hands clasping two large serpentine heads carved in the chairs arms. She was magnificent in her ethereal beauty. She was the sovereign of his heart. His parents were on the opposite side of the massive room, they two in matching throne chairs like two blonde statues encased in ink black robes. The floor beneath Draco's feet was crumbling and he had to choose a side. If he chose one, the other would collapse along with the chairs and their inhabitants. But which side?

Draco woke up clutching his chest, sweat misting over his pale body as a dark entity loomed over his body. He tried to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light only to see the glint of something metal move swiftly to right under his chin. Draco caught his breath realizing it was a blade. With the waning moon from his window creating a small channel of light, he concluded that it was Hermione. She held fast to the knife as she pushed it against his throat.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as the young woman stood over him.

"You're going to let me go Draco." She muttered back almost inaudibly, something catching in her voice.

"Put the knife down." Draco answered as his eyes finally fully adjusted to the sight of her above him.

"Let me go Draco." Draco watched as the exquisite young woman pleaded, her eyes large and glassy. She was on the verge of tears.  
"Please Draco...please." Her voice was cracking, tears starting to brim in her amber eyes. Her lip was quivering so much that Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching a trembling hand and gliding his thumb over it. With that fat droplets rolled freely onto Hermione's cheeks, her brows scrunching in anguish.

"Please Draco...they'll kill you." She was sobbing, choking on her words as the knife jiggled against his adam's apple.

"I know Hermione." Draco gulped, his throat tightening as his eyes began to sting from emotion. Hermione's eyes shifted back and forth, drops of salty tears leaking from her chin. Now her jaw was clenching as she fought for control over herself. Draco watched as her body tightened, her shoulders hunched from racking sobs.

"I'm begging you." Hermione's voice was now almost broken. Draco's heart ached with each tear that fell from her amber eyes. Draco slowly lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Now Hermione was broken. She closed her eyes tight allowing the knife to drop from her shaking hand onto the floor with a clinking sound. Draco shot up in bed as she began to collapse. He scooped her petite body into his arms, she making no attempt at struggling. He pulled her into the bed, holding her tight to his bare chest. Hermione allowed the hot tears to stream against his naked skin as she practically howled with emotion. Draco rested his chin against her mass of curls and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, noticing she was still wearing the blue sweater she had borrowed from the cottage on the beach. He embraced her close as she continued to weep.

"Why...why won't you listen to me?" She said between heaving breaths.

"I...I…" Draco stammered as he closed his eyes, taking in the strawberry smell of her hair. He buried his face into her nest of curls and inhaled deeply.

"I have to do this." He muttered taken in by surprise as she didn't protest but snuggled closer to him. Hermione lay a small hand on his chest right above his heart. Every move she made only caused his heart to pound that much more.

"I wasn't going to kill you." Hermione had finally said after about twenty minutes of blissful silence.

"I...I don't ever want to hurt you." She added. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

The blonde was comforting and felt wonderful pressed against her. His disheveled locks made him boy-like and innocent looking. Hermione couldn't get enough of the sight of him. She wasn't sure but in that moment something had shifted. They were more now. It was unspoken but she could feel it in every fiber of her soul. Draco stared into her eyes, his lids seeming heavy with intention. Was he going to kiss her? Would she allow him to? She couldn't deny that every pore screamed for it.

Something pulled at her, made her lean in closer to the slytherin, closing the proximity between the two. If someone breathed wrong their lips would be touching. Draco's hand suddenly was at the nape of her neck, his fingers lightly caressing an incredibly sensitive spot. His palm slowly moved up into her curls, his fingers intertwining within her wavy spirals. She was going to allow him. She could feel it at that moment and she didn't care. She wanted him to claim her lips with his own. His breath tickled her mouth as he looked at her again...and then…

BANG! CRACK!

The two broke apart, Hermione practically falling out of the bed as a cacophony of noise came from the lower levels of the manor. She looked desperately at Draco to see he was already up, clothing appearing magically on his body as he grabbed at her hand, pulling her up with him. Hermione followed as he drug her out of his bedroom door. He pushed her up against a nearby wall, his muscular body pressed hard against hers as they stood in the corridor so as to possibly not be seen by intruders.

"Their here." Hermione whispered. Draco didn't look at her, just kept turning his head back and forth, his grip on her petite hand like a vice.

"Stay low." He whispered back, her wand tight in his hand. Hermione eyed her magical instrument.

"You're going to commit suicide." Hermione was in a panic. She could feel her throat tightening at the thought that she could lose Draco. She had just began to realize she felt something for him.

"Please...just give yourself over…" Hermione begged as Draco drug her to a darker corner of the upstairs level. She didn't have a chance to utter another word…

"STUPEFY!" It was Ron's voice that shocked her more as it came from the staircase. Draco had managed to block the oncoming spell and pushed Hermione behind a column as he ducked out of the way. He threw himself next to Hermione and then shot a tripping jinx at the red head. Ron managed to avoid it and continued his pursuit up the stairs.

"Don't hurt him...please!" Hermione cried as Draco drug her into a bedroom, magically locking the door.

"REDUCTO!" Ron screamed as the door blew into a million pieces. Hermione was suddenly thrown into a closet, Draco magically locking it and casting a silencing charm. Hermione banged on the closet helplessly, tears pouring down her face as she could hear the exchange between the two between the thin layer of wood.

"MALFOY! STOP HIDING LIKE A BLOODY COWARD! FACE ME!" Ron screeched as he blew something up in the room, pieces raining on the door of the closet.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He yelled as Hermione could hear Draco's stealthy feet running closer and diving behind another piece of furniture.

"PROTEGO!" Draco replied, shielding the upcoming dark magic. Hermione was shocked that Ron would stoop to using dark magic against someone.

"RON!" It was Harry's voice entering the room.

"HE'S IN HERE! HE HAS HER!" Ron bellowed toward his friend. Hermione desperately ran at the door, slamming her shoulder against the wood. Another blasting sound and a grunt coming from the direction of Draco's voice. Hermione could feel her blood coursing hard in her veins. She slammed her body again as hard as possible against the door.

"Ron! Don't!" Harry shrieked just as Hermione fell out of the broken door. Hermione could see Ron's wand outstretched his mouth open as Draco stood opposite him. As if in slow motion, his gray eyes turned toward Hermione, his mouth silently opening as if to tell her to stay back. Then a jet of green gathered at the tip of Ron's wand. Hermione ran as fast as she could toward Draco, her legs feeling like they had a mind of their own. Harry's arm was outstretched his mouth screaming toward Hermione's body.

Suddenly Hermione landed, her body pressed on top of Draco's. The two were in a heap behind a dresser, her legs intertwined with his as the blond looked up at her, his gray eyes large and blinking.

"Hermione?!" It was Harry's quiet voice. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from Draco's loose grip. She jumped up from behind the dresser, Draco quickly at her side. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly as her wand hand was outstretched toward her two friends.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, a look of agony and betrayal splayed across his freckled face.

"Ronald…Harry…" Hermione breathed out, her body uncontrollably trembling. Draco shifted close to her. Ron's eyes immediately shot to the tall blonde.

"Lower your wand Ronald." Hermione instructed, her wand hand the only part of her body that wasn't shaking, pointed at him. Ron's eyes wavered slightly as his brows scrunched.

"DO IT!" She screamed.

"Hermione...you're under an Imp…" Harry began to say, his hands up defensively.

"No I'm not Harry. I've never been." Hermione said matter of factly.

"NOW LOWER YOUR WAND!" She yelled again, pointing her wand dangerously at Ron.

"You've...you've never…" Ron stammered, his wand slowly descending.

"No…"

"So you did break up with me?" Ron asked, his pale face seeming more gaunt.

"Yes Ron." Hermione stood up taller and sucked in a breath.

"Now...please...drop your wand." She said more gentle this time. Ron just blinked at her, Harry's face matching his red headed friend.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered, his breath slightly moving the hair near her ear. A slight shiver ran up her spine. She nodded.

"He...he took you…" Ron stuttered again, his body visibly shaking. Hermione couldn't tell if it was from pain, anger or both. At the look at her ex's face she could see his confusion. Harry face seemed dark and pensive. Suddenly, without thought Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. The tall blonde looked at her with shock. His gray eyes became massively large.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered at her friends and turned to the elegant slytherin. With Ron and Harry's eyes concreted on to the two of them, Hermione looked at Draco in the eyes. She placed her wand hand gently on his pale face and kissed him gently on the cheek, her mouth lingering a little longer than she had anticipated. Draco's hand instinctively found hers as he relished the feeling of her soft warm lips on his skin. And then they disapparated.


	16. Chapter 15

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Special Thanks:**

** u/5511503/ashley-obrien-509**

** u/4315530/dorothymalfoy**

** u/4373434/yourloved**

**Chapter 15-**

Draco looked around in confusion as his feet landed on the light gray carpeting. A twin bed with a light blue throw sat in front of him, a door behind. Hermione stood next to him, her hand still clasped in his. Draco looked down at her and back at the tiny room.

"Is this your house?" He asked, his first instinct was to wrinkle his nose at the small room with it's abundance of muggle things. Nothing posh was in there, just a blue arm chair, a desk in front of a window and a few bookshelves. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a bulletin board, muggle photos pinned half hazardly.

"This is home." She smiled as she ran her hand over the familiar sheets of her childhood bed.

"It's...very…" He stumbled for words. He searched his pureblood elitist brain for some sort of compliment.

"It's small, nothing like the manor. But it's mine." She grinned. She moved toward her tall bookshelf and pulled a black book out and handed it to him. He sat in the armchair as she sat on her comfortably tiny bed. She missed the smell of home, the fragrance of her mother's fabric softener on her comforter, her father's aftershave wafting from the bathroom.

Draco looked up at her suspiciously before he opened the small book. Hermione sat with her hands in her lap.

"Is this your family?" He asked as his gray eyes looked up at her. A ghost of sadness materialized on her face.

"They were my family." She answered and pulled a decorative pillow off the linen chest at the end of her bed. She began to play with the embroidered thread as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Why aren't there any pictures of you?" He asked and closed the precious album, letting it rest in his lap.

"I had to obliviate them. They...they weren't safe." She sucked in a breath, a single tear falling onto the pillow. Draco immediately got up from his seat and handed her the album. He sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, her light brown waves mingling with his platinum locks.

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Do...do you think Ron will ever forgive me?" Every part of Draco wanted to scream that Weasley didn't deserve to be her friend or anything else for that matter. He wanted to tell her she was above his measly forgiveness. But instead, he looked down at the young woman in his arms and sighed.

"I don't know Hermione, if he doesn't...then he's a fool." He muttered and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Draco.

After a few minutes of rifling through her house for supplies, Hermione found herself in the family room. She quickly glanced at the photos of her parents void of herself and sighed. She grabbed a notepad and pen from nearby table and began jotting down her supply list. Draco had ventured upstairs to the bathroom to find some other necessities. Were they going to run again? Hermione wasn't sure anymore. She didn't have a home anymore, her school was practically rubble and friends...well that was definitely questionable. The only one that could possibly understand any of it would have been Luna but there was no way she could go to her, her own home had been destroyed after her father had betrayed Harry to the death eaters.

Hermione walked to the kitchen, her head down as she examined her list, making sure to check it a few times.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt and what appeared to be three aurors that Hermione had never met before. One was a older woman with a plain face but shocking white hair. She was clad in black robes, her hair high up on her head in a bun. She slightly reminded Hermione of McGonagall. The other two were men, both well built and in black robes but one was fully bearded while the other had not a hair on his face or head. Hermione quickly pulled the pad behind her back and hoped that they hadn't noticed. She prayed that Draco wouldn't come down at that point.

"King...Kingsley?" Hermione stammered as the proud wizard took a step toward her.

"We were told that you were being held hostage by Draco Malfoy?" Kingsley questioned, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked at her closely.

"Who told you that?" Hermione's words rushed out, her face turning red.

"Ronald Weasley…" Kingsley began to reply as he placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked at his hand cautiously noticing something unusual under his sleeve. She could only hope that Draco could hear her and would keep as quiet as possible.

"He said that you have been under the Imperius curse…" Kingsley began to say. Suddenly a feeling of coldness swept through the room. Hermione blinked a few times. Kingsley's grip tightened.

"Please...let me go…" Hermione could feel herself panic as the new minister held fast to her while the three auror's slowly surrounded her. The chill was now more noticeable. She quickly turned her head realizing the coldness was coming from upstairs. DRACO! Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Kingsley, may I tell you something?" Hermione looked at the minister carefully.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Kingsley asked as he slightly slackened his grip.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled, sending her old friend back into the cupboards. She silently used an impediment jinx on all three aurors with a large wave of her hand as she fled the scene.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, hopping steps. There in her upstairs hallway floated two dementors, their hulking black bodies casting shadows on her walls. Her breath began to come out in white puffs as she saw Draco lying on the floor, the two dementors already consuming his soul in their dark kiss. Hermione could feel the tears spring to her eyes as she pointed her wand at the two monstrous beings.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She screamed as her silvery blue otter patronus swam out of the tip of her wand. She held fast to the wall as her patronus cast the dementors back and down the stairs out of her home. She let the tears spill on her face as she raced to Draco's defeated body on the bathroom floor.

CRACK!

Hermione knew without having to look that it was Harry and Ron.

"HERMIONE! Stay away from him!" Ron said as he began to rush toward her kneeling body. She turned her head quickly at him, her features dark and deadly.

"Stay away from me Ron!" Hermione's voice was deep and serious as she eyed her former boyfriend. Harry knew better and kept a safe distance.

"Draco? Draco...are you okay?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention to the blonde lying on the floor. She placed her trembling hands on either side of his icy cold face. His gray eyes seemed vacant as if he weren't there. Hermione was panicked. Had she been too late?

"Please...please say something?" Tears poured out of her eyes as she placed her face against his. Ron and Harry watched Hermione as she gently rubbed the slytherin's forehead and glided her fingers through his platinum hair. Ron and Harry exchanged looks as they continued to look at their friend.

"Wake up." Hermione pleaded, her body tightening with anguish. Suddenly Draco's eyes began to blink. He stared up into her amber eyes. Hermione's mouth trembled as she smiled seeing him come to.

"Draco?" She muttered. Draco gently reached up and placed a cool hand on her warm cheek, tears falling onto his pale fingers. He slightly grinned up at her, a tear streaking down his own face.

"I think we're even now." He slightly chuckled. Hermione laughed quietly in response. Ignoring her two friends Hermione finally closed the gap between herself and her once hated enemy, pressing her mouth against his. An audible gasp came from both Harry and Ron as the gryffindor and slytherin embraced, their lips finally meeting. Draco could feel his heart flutter wildly, hers pounding just as fiercely as her chest pressed against his. Draco didn't care that her ex and her best friend were witnessing their heated kiss. It had been building over the time that had spent together. Draco pushed his fingers into her sunkissed waves as he pressed his lips harder against hers, the softness of them made his head swim. He couldn't possibly imagine the bliss that he felt in that very moment, even with the audience he had. Hermione kissed him back just as passionately, salty tears slightly mingling in their kiss. It was like they were always meant to be like that. Any feelings of hatred were ghosts in the past as the strength of those feelings now morphed into the intensity of that moment. The two broke apart, both smiling so wide that their cheeks hurt.

"Hermione?" It was Ron's voice cutting through the hazy mist of the kiss. Hermione didn't want the moment to be interrupted. She slowly turned to see tears spilling down the red head's face. Hermione felt horrible. She didn't want to hurt him but after possibly losing Draco she couldn't hold her emotions back any further. Draco began to stand up as Hermione stood and walked toward her ex. Ron defensively stepped back from her.

"Ron...I never wanted to hurt you…" Hermione began to say as she walked toward her friend. Suddenly Ron had his wand out toward her. Harry looked at his friend in alarm as he pointed his weapon toward the girl he once loved.

"Ron...what are you doing?!" Harry yelled. Ron ignored him as he continued to angle his wand at Hermione. Hermione raised her hands up and blocked Draco with her body.

"Ron...drop your wand…" Hermione whispered, choking back her tears. Ron held fast to his wand, tears still spilling down his freckled cheeks.

"Move Hermione." He ground out.

"No Ron...you won't hurt him…" Hermione began to say.

"You and Draco need to move." Ron said. He was now looking over their heads. Hermione was confused but quickly grabbed Draco's hand as the two pushed toward Ron and Harry.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 16-**

There standing in Hermione's bedroom was the woman with the white hair. The two large men beside her, were holding Kingsley, wands at his throat. Hermione's mouth went dry. Ron wasn't trying to kill her and Draco, he was trying to defend Kingsley.

The minister stood there as the white haired woman smiled devilishly. He was wandless as the two burly men held his arms tight.

"Kingsley!" Hermione whispered. The minister didn't say anything, just looked back and forth at the younger wizards. Draco's hand held tight to Hermione's as they backed up against a nearby wall.

"Drop your wands." The woman spat as she held onto Kingsley's weapon. Hermione looked around cautiously at her friends as Ron and Harry placed their precious wands on the ground.

"You mudblood, drop it!" The white haired woman said as she glared at Hermione. Hermione glanced at Draco and her friends, hoping that they were understanding what her eyes were telling them.

"Catch!" Hermione screamed as she threw her wand at the woman.

"DAISY!" Hermione shouted as Draco, Ron and Harry bumrushed the three startled older wizards. Daisy suddenly appeared with a pop. The little elf swayed on her feet, her large bulbous eyes looking at Hermione in disbelief.

"Please take the minister to the manor then come back for us!" Hermione asked. The little elf nodded and grabbed Kingsley by the hand and with a crack was gone.

No sooner had the little elf disapparate did she reappear, pulling Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry with her.

Everyone arrived at the manor safely. Daisy made to walk away from the group of wizards when Hermione ran to catch her.

"Daisy! Wait!" The elf turned around slowly in her spot.

"Thank you! You saved us!" Hermione smiled and bent down in front of Daisy. Daisy wouldn't look at her in the eye.

"Daisy?" Hermione didn't understand why the elf was trying to avoid her eye contact.

"Miss...My master will be..." Daisy looked as if she were on the verge of tears. The little elf looked back and forth from Hermione to the minister. Hermione felt horrible as she watched the she-elf hold back a torrent of tears.

"It'll be alright Daisy. Lucius isn't here. He cannot harm you." Hermione said as she kneeled down on the floor. She looked around cautiously toward her friends. Ron was staring daggers at Draco while Draco's piercing gray stare was directed to her.

"Hermione!" It was Ron's voice interrupting her conversation with the elf. Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled herself up to stand. She stood close to Draco, her hand brushing against his cool skin.

"Thank you Ron…" Hermione began to say as she looked at the red head. Ron's gaze was fierce and full of what she perceived as hatred.

"I wasn't doing it for you! I was trying to save Kingsley!" The venom dripped from her ex's voice as he ground his teeth.

"I understand that you are upset…" She tried to take a step toward her friend but Harry placed himself in front of her.

"Just let him have some space Hermione." Harry said quietly, his hands on her shoulders. Hermione was thankful at that moment for Harry's now tranquil nature.

"No Harry! I don't need space!" It was Ron's turn to step in between. Draco immediately pressed up against Hermione protectively. She watched as his lip peeled back in a snarl like a dog baring his teeth.

"Back off Weasley!" Draco hissed, his gray eyes becoming dangerous slits.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" Ron spat, his hand balled into a fist. Hermione pushed herself between the two, her back to Draco's chest as she tried to push him back with her petite body. She felt his cool hands snake around her waist as if daring Ron to come closer. She was his property now if that wasn't already obvious to the freckled wizard.

"Ron...listen...I...I didn't plan this…" Hermione could feel those damn tears building in her throat again. She hated being a girl sometimes. She felt like she cried over everything.

"Well you certainly didn't do anything to stop it now did you!" He yelled, his eyes still boring into Draco's.

"You lied to us Hermione! You told us you were looking for your parents! I sat around the Burrow hoping and praying that you would come back safely. You have no idea how it killed me not knowing where you were! And here you go…shacking up with him! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ron was now screaming in Hermione's face. Hermione couldn't handle it any longer, the tears finally began to overflow onto her cheeks. Draco watched as the first tear landed on her skin and that was all it took. He was determined that no one was going to make her cry again. With one crack, Ron was on his back, Draco above him with Ron's shirt in his clenched fist. Draco had his balled hand up again ready to strike another blow.

"NO! Please!" Hermione cried as she flung herself on top of Draco. Draco snarled down at the red head as he watched the tired man beneath him struggle against him. He had busted Ron's lip open, crimson blood staining his teeth as he glared at the slytherin.

"You ever make her cry again I swear I will kill you!" Draco ground out just before Hermione's soft hands wrapped around him trying to pull him away. Harry and Kingsley stood silently watching the display at a safe distance. Harry had grown enough in his maturity that he knew better than to get involved in love triangle dispute.

Finally Draco stood as Hermione pulled his hand into her own.

"Please...he...he's gone through enough." Hermione whispered, choking back her emotion. Draco turned and looked at her carefully, placing his hand gently on her pink tinged cheek. With Harry's help Ron stood up and placed a hand to his bloodied lip.

"That's funny coming from you Malfoy. All you ever did was make her cry! You're...you're a traitor Hermione!" Ron said it the last part so quietly Hermione almost had missed it. She bit her lip as she watched the tall red head turn his back toward her. Harry looked at Hermione with pity.

"Let's go Harry. There's no need to stick around here for her anymore." Ron said as he began to walk toward the front door of the manor. Hermione felt Draco's fingers intertwine with hers, a slight squeeze reassuring her that he was still there.

"Ron…" Harry began to protest. Ron whipped around, staring at his best friend as Harry struggled to make a decision to stay or leave.

"It's alright Harry. Go...I'm fine." Hermione answered. She didn't want to make Harry choose between her and Ron. She knew what that was like when Ron had done it to her. She nodded her head as Harry looked at her again. And then the two gryffindor men disapparated from the manor.

Hermione turned to look at Kingsley. The tall dark man had his head low, hands clasped in front of him.

"Minister?" Hermione mumbled as she moved forward toward him. Kingsley looked down at Hermione and grimaced.

"Draco move away from her." Kingsley kept his head down. Draco shot a look at Hermione questioningly.

"Kingsley, I can't let you take him…" Hermione began to protest as she put her hand up to guard Draco.

Suddenly Kingsley's hand shot forward and grabbed at Hermione, pulling her from Draco's grip. Draco was so startled he stumbled forward. Hermione's wand was now at her throat, her head back as Kingsley's hand wrenched it by the hair. Hermione's eyes went wide, not knowing what had happened. She looked carefully at the hand holding her wand only to notice something dark right under Kingsley's sleeve.

"Back away boy." Kingsley said in a garbled voice as he drug Hermione backward toward the large marble fireplace. Draco put his hands up as he moved unconsciously toward Hermione.

"Kingsley?" Hermione gasped out, her wand tip digging into her throat. How did she always manage to have a wand at her jugular?

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Kingsley yelled, pulling her head back more viciously.

"Let her go." Draco said, his voice dark and low.

"Don't you see...don't you understand?" Kingsley mumbled out, his eyes widening. Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched the minister's face begin to recede and slightly change.

"I said let her go!" Draco announced more sternly. Kingsley's face seemed to almost bubble, his dark skin turning a sickly shade of mustard yellow. His bald head now had slightly sprouted hairs in all different directions. The tall man held fast to Hermione's petite frame as his body and face began to morph and change.

Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the transformation finally complete itself. The person who was Kingsley was no longer the minister. The polyjuice potion had definitely timed itself out.

Hermione's mouth dropped as she looked up into her captors eyes only to see that they resembled the one's looking at her from across the room.

"Father?!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Special Thanks:**

u/4315530/dorothymalfoy

**Chapter 17-**

Draco stood there in shock. Lucius' platinum blonde hair swept down onto his shoulders in a curtain as he held fast to Hermione. Hermione's eyes were wide and full of fear as Lucius clenched down onto her harder, jamming her wand into her throat.

"I...I thought the ministry…" Draco began to stutter as he looked at the bedraggled man in front of him. It was obvious that Lucius hadn't had a meal in a while, his unshaven face barely hiding his gaunt features.

"You thought wrong. Now tell me why you have taken up with this disgusting little…" Lucius gray eyes flashed maliciously.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he took a step toward the disheveled man and Hermione.

"Son? What has happened to you? Has she poisoned your mind. " Lucius' eyes narrowed at his child. Draco's eyes shifted back and forth. Hermione swore that there was trepidation floating in his gray eyes. Was he questioning everything that had gone on between them? She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to look him in the eye. Draco stared at his father carefully.

"Let her go father." Draco's voice came out very calmly.

"No Draco. We couldn't deliver Potter successfully to the Dark Lord because of your mother, I can at least dispose of his little friend." Lucius' vicious tone came out more like a slur. Draco saw the man before him no longer was his father but a blonde apparition, ghostley and haunted.

"Father…" Draco was afraid to move. Lucius was obviously not in his right mind which made him even more dangerous.

"What...what happened to my mother?" Draco almost whispered as he saw Lucius' eyes narrow severely.

"Your mother! Your mother is a traitor…" Lucius spat out as he wrenched Hermione's head back painfully.

"Why did you go with us if you felt she was a traitor?" Draco was fighting hard not to lose his temper.

"You son...you. There is still hope for you! You are meant to be a powerful wizard, one the Dark Lord would be proud of, one that I would be proud of." Lucius drew out the last comment as he searched his son's eyes.

"Help me dispose of her...help us." All Draco had ever wanted his whole life was to make his father proud, to be the wizard his father so desperately wanted him to be. He would have given anything to be just like the tall blonde pureblood. He watched his father carefully and took a step toward him, his shoulders slumped.

"I want more than anything to make you proud father. Let me." Draco replied as he put his hand out to take Hermione's wand. Lucius looked at his son suspiciously, his stubbled chin slightly twitching but then slowly handed him the magical instrument. He pushed Hermione forward by the neck hard so that she landed onto her knees, her joints cracking as she hit the hardwood floor. She sat on the floor in a heap, her hair cascading over her face with her her head pitched forward. She didn't want to look at Draco. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her eyes when he killed her. She thought that after everything she had gone through with him he wouldn't be so quick to side with his deranged father but apparently she thought wrong.

"Look at me." Draco almost whispered as he stared down at the mop of curls, her eyes never glancing up. Hermione didn't reply.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Draco screamed, his voice cracking.

"Enjoy this Draco!" Lucius snarled, his yellowed teeth bared behind a wicked smile. Hermione finally raised her amber eyes to meet Draco's. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to show him her heart breaking into a million shards. She looked up at him defiantly.

"Won't it be poetic, the young heroine lured to her death by her most hated enemy and by her own wand no less." Lucius smiled down at the back of Hermione's head. Hermione locked eyes with Draco as she clenched her hands into fists. She was preparing for the onslaught. Knowing the Malfoy's, he would most likely torture her for a bit and then finally end it. She was going to be made an example of. Draco ground his teeth as he looked down at her, the grip on her wand causing his pale knuckles to turn even whiter.

"You know son, the only reason that I'm here is because the others were looking for you. I told them that you wouldn't betray us, you would redeem yourself with the Dark Lord. They...they saw you with her...in the woods...they thought...they thought you had protected her." Lucius seemed as if he were falling apart at the seams just mentioning the idea of his son's possible unfaithfulness to himself and the other deatheaters. Draco slightly twitched. So they had been seen. He took a deep sigh as he watched his father cast his eyes back to Hermione.

"So how does it feel to fall in love with someone who was only using you?" Lucius asked as he placed his hand on her scalp, slowly pulling a loose tendril with his fingers. Hermione couldn't stand the idea of him touching her. She could feel the bile rise in her throat as he twisted one of her curls in his fingers. Draco glanced at his father and his strange display. He then turned his gray eyes on Hermione, his eyebrows furrowing at what Lucius had said. Hermione of course wasn't going to reply to Lucius.

"Of course the muggleborn doesn't feel she needs to answer me does she? That's alright. Don't you worry . When this is all through, we'll take care of your parents for you." Lucius added. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You didn't think anybody knew? Of course we did. It's just a matter of time before they are located." Lucius smiled and pulled the lock hard, almost ripping it out of her head. Hermione ground her teeth at the pain. She continued to stare Draco down.

"I couldn't be prouder son." Lucius added, a chuckle escaping his dry parched lips.

"Father...it wasn't the ministry that took you?" Draco asked, pulling his father's attention back to himself.

"Of course not. I...I told them, the others...I...we didn't run...we...we were merely devising another plan. They...they were really looking for you son." Lucius' eyes whirred in his head as he laughed uncomfortably.

"So you told the Dark Lord's men where to find me." Draco replied dryly.

"Only...only for us Draco...to save us." Lucius slightly grinned. He quickly turned his attention to the forgotten muggleborn woman on the floor.

"Do it Draco, make me proud!" Lucius finally said as he took a step away from Hermione. Draco looked down carefully at Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hermione?" Draco muttered. Hermione pursed her lips together as she looked at the slytherin with disgust.

Images of Draco and her lying in his bed flashed before her eyes. She couldn't block out the feeling of his mouth still buzzing on her lips, his taste, his smell.

She couldn't forget his face when his ink marred wrist grabbed her bloodied and scarred arm, pulling her up to safety. It was everything and yet at that moment to the young cruel man above her, it must have been nothing.

She glanced down at her 'mudblood' scar and back to his mark. That's all they were, just stains that had been placed on their once pristine skin to delineate who they were. They were placed there not by choice but by those who felt they knew the wizarding world best. But who were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Were they pureblood and mudblood? Were they enemies? Were they friends? Were they…? Hermione couldn't think past it. She couldn't allow her mind to say those words. Not after he stood above her, her own instrument in his pale hands, pointed at her heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was about to come any moment.

"I love you." It was the slightest whisper, barely audible. Hermione's eyes shot open as she saw Draco's hand shoot forward. His pale gray eyes never left hers.

"STUPEFY!" With a sickening crack the sound of a body hitting the wall echoed throughout the manor.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Special Thanks:**

To all of those on and tumblr that have followed. It really means a lot that people have favorite and followed this story.

**Chapter 18-**

Hermione scrambled to her feet and propelled her body forward. She grabbed a hold of Draco only to have her body shoved behind his lithe frame.

"Don't move." Draco hissed as he took stance. Hermione watched as Lucius stood up, his body slightly wavering. His eyes were wild and crazy looking as he snarled at Draco.

"YOU DARE CAST AGAINST YOUR FATHER!" Lucius screamed, his blonde mane hanging like curtains around his gray face.

"Father, it's over." Draco tried remaining calm, his hand gripping Hermione's. Hermione peered over the tall blonde's shoulder.

"You are choosing that vile, filthy little mudblood over your own family! I should have known you would be weak. You're just like your mother!" Lucius snarled, his body bent over like a wolf with his hackles up.

"I'm choosing me! I am not weak. I'm much stronger than you could ever think. You left me out in the wilderness defenseless and I have survived. Hermione made me realize that! I'm in love with her." Draco said matter of factly.

"You wait until the Dark Lord hears of your betrayal." Lucius spat as he made to take a step toward the two.

"You stay back! You're precious Dark Lord is no more. Potter took care of that!" Draco said as he motioned dangerously with Hermione's wand toward his father. With that comment, Lucius' face lost any color that had slightly remained.

"You lie!" Lucius was beginning to buckle under his son's words.

"Potter killed him! He is dead!" Draco announced as he watched his father begin to falter. Lucius' face contorted.

"This is the end. We hold no power any longer. We have to adjust to the world Father." Draco tried being more gentle seeing the older man's visage wane.

"No...you...you lie." Lucius began looking around the room as if Voldemort himself would show at any moment.

"Father, he is dead. Pureblood, muggleborn, it means nothing. Don't you understand?" Draco asked. He hoped against anything that he could get through to the man he wants cared so much for.

"You...you!" Lucius began pointing a shaking finger at his son while he backed up against a nearby wall.

"Where is my mother?" Draco quickly changed the topic as Lucius began to look off distantly.

"She...she is…" Lucius began to stammer. Draco turned his head slightly to look at Hermione. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Draco let go of her hand and walked slowly toward his father, his black shoes echoing of the walls. He approached the tall blonde man and peered into his ragged face.

"Father...where is she?" Draco asked, trying to remain calm and soft in his approach. Lucius looked into his son's eyes, gray matching gray. Draco searched Lucius' face hoping for some sort of acknowledgement. Suddenly Lucius locked stares with his son and a vicious smile graced his unshaven face. His hand shot out, grabbing the younger Malfoy by the throat, reaching for Hermione's wand. Hermione gasped as she watched Draco struggle against his father's vice grip. Draco struggled for air as he fought hard against his father, making sure that the wand kept away from him. He would rather die than allow him any magical power.

"GIVE ME THE WAND!" Lucius screamed as he squeezed harder on Draco's throat. Draco's pale face was now becoming red. Hermione lunged forward, pounding her fists against Lucius only to be knocked back by his flailing arm. With the wind knocked out of her, she struggled to get herself back up. Draco's pale eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

"DAISY!" Hermione screamed. With a pop the little elf appeared. She swayed on her feet as she looked at the scene before her. She glanced at Hermione, her large eyes even wider than Hermione could possibly believe. She watched as Lucius strangled Draco, Draco's face turning a horrific shade of purple. Daisy glanced back at Hermione with fear.

"Please...please help him!" Hermione begged. If she thought getting down on her knees and groveling at the little elf's feet could possible help she would have done it.

Suddenly Daisy disapparated. Hermione could feel her heart drop. The little elf had abandoned them. Hermione hung her head not knowing what to do.

Before Hermione had a chance to even get up Daisy apparated back into the room, this time she was on top of Lucius, a knife at his stubbled throat.

"Leave Daisy's friends alone!" The little elf threatened. Lucius side glanced the little elf and dropped Draco to the ground in a heap. Hermione ran to his side hoping that he would be able to get some air. Draco sucked in a shaking breath, color finally coming back to his face. His hand still held tight to Hermione's wand. He gently placed the magical instrument into her outstretched hand. Hermione watched as the little elf held onto Lucius' pale mane, knife still at his throat.

"You hurt Daisy's friends!" The little elf hissed. Lucius visibly swallowed as he watched the little elf with wide eyes.

"Daisy should hurt you." Hermione was afraid the elf would take things too far.

"Daisy…" Hermione put her hand out to stop Daisy from going further. The little elf looked up in surprise, her grip slightly loosening.

Lucius' hands shot up grabbing the elf around the waist and throwing her across the room into Hermione. Hermione dropped her wand trying to catch her before she fell. As if in slow motion Draco and Lucius both dove for the abandoned wand, wrestling each other fiercely. Lucius punched Draco hard in the jaw, blood arcing out of his mouth, his canine driven into the inside of his cheek. That temporarily slackened Draco's hold long enough for Lucius to gain the upper hand, pulling the wand from his son's grasp. He jumped to his feet, his eyes large and bulging as he pointed the deadly weapon at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione from his position on the floor. Hermione sucked in a shaking breath as she held fast to Daisy's tiny body.

"OBLIVIATE!" Lucius screamed, his gray eyes wide and terrifying. Hermione without thought let Daisy drop from her hands to stand on the floor and threw herself in front of Draco. His gray eyes caught hers the last second as she threw herself in front of him and took the full brunt of the memory wiping charm. She fell to the ground in front of him, her sun kissed curls falling over her face. Draco looked down at her strewn body in horror. He jumped up, his long legs launching him the short distance between himself and his father and knocked the older Malfoy to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and the wand out of his hand. Draco straddled his father's legs, his fist raised in the air as his breaths came out in heaves.

"Do it! HIT ME!" Lucius hissed, his crazed eyes seeming even larger. Draco struggled.

"You're not worth it!" Draco bit back as he picked up the wand and got up carefully away from his father's form. Lucius eyed his son, his mouth set in a snarl. He leaned up on his elbows, glaring.

"She won't remember you! She'll only know you for what you are! She'll know you as my son, a vicious killer and a deatheater!" Lucius grinned and slowly stood up.

"At least she will know me!" Draco replied dryly and with that, Lucius laughed maniacally and disapparated.

As soon as all traces of his father were gone Draco let his head hang, his platinum fringe falling forward in his eyes. He was terrified to turn around for fear of what he would see. He took a deep breath when he heard Hermione's petite body begin to stir.

"M...Malfoy?" Draco sucked in a heaving breath as her large amber eyes met his. Her curls fell back into place as she stared at him. The confusion was already evident as she began to crawl back defensively. She winced seeing her wand in his hand.

"I...what am I...what are you doing…" She stammered, her hands up to shield herself from an oncoming attack.

What was she doing at Malfoy manor? Why was Draco standing above her with her wand in his pale hands?

"Hermione…" Draco stuttered, gulping hard as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Please...please don't hurt me…" She was visibly shaking, her lower lip quivering as if she were on the verge of tears.

"I...I would never…" Draco choked on his emotion. She recoiled from him when he attempted to hand her back the wand. The brave young witch was nothing more than a confused, trembling girl kneeling in front of him. Draco could feel his heart begin to crack and break seeing her shrink away from him.

"Why...why am I here? What have you done? Why can't I remember how I got here?" Her amber eyes became large with fear as they searched around nervously. Draco peered at the little elf a few yards away. Daisy hung her head sadly. Draco bit down hard on his lip tasting the familiar metallic of blood.

"I...I...you...you were trying to bring me back to the ministry...I…" Draco struggled. He couldn't just come out and tell her everything that had transpired between the two of them. It wasn't safe for her anymore. She was probably better off not remembering...not remembering him. He stifled the stinging tears that pricked at his eyes and took a shuddering breath as he approached her slowly. Her amber eyes searched his, her brows scrunched in bewilderment.

"I stunned you trying to get away." He finally replied as he clenched his hands so tightly he knew he had cut the flesh of his palms with his fingernails.

"Give me my wand Malfoy!" Hermione cried out as she scrambled to her feet. Draco held out the wand to her, his eyes to the floor.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Hermione." He began to feel like he was being strangled all over again.

"You don't call me that! What is wrong with you! You're a killer...a deatheater…" She slightly wobbled on her unsteady feet. She grabbed her wand from him viciously and immediately pointed it at him.

"Her...Granger?" Draco quickly corrected himself as he looked at the woman he was in love with. Her eyes held no recognition of their relationship. He could feel himself become close to saying it. He wanted to tell her again that he loved her, hoping some how that the words would break the enchantment on her memory. He knew it wouldn't. It would just hurt her more.

"This...this is for the best. You...you will be safe now." He muttered, a tear streaking down his pale face. Hermione's face contorted with perplexity.

"Wh...what?"

"Daisy?" Draco looked past Hermione at the little elf. Daisy's eyes were large and glassy with tears.

"I have one last order for you...do not speak of anything that has transpired, do you understand?" Draco asked, his voice cracking and he clasped and unclasped his fingers. The she-elf nodded tearfully in his direction.

"Her safety is the most important thing."

"Is master Draco absolutely sure?" Daisy trembled as she took a few steps toward the tall blonde. Draco nodded.

"I...I am no longer your master, nor is any other witch or wizard. You are released...you are free." Draco added. Hermione whipped her head around as she watched the strange exhibit.

Draco carefully undid his black tie, a small serpent head tie tack attached. He pulled the silk neck piece off and over his head and handed it to the elf.

"This is yours Daisy. I'm sorry it isn't much, it's really all I have." Draco said, placing the black cloth around the elf's small neck. It hung lazily around her like a large black serpent as it practically drug on the ground. Hermione's jaw dropped. Was she really witnessing this exchange?

"I cannot repay you enough for saving us." Draco added in a whisper. Daisy was too overcome with emotion to reply. She just nodded as large tears spilled down her tiny face.

Before Hermione could digest what was happening, Draco was in front of her. Too startled to move she stood rigidly as he descended on her. It seemed like he was struggling to either say or do something. Hermione was so frightened she was stiff. Draco tenderly placed his pale hand on her cheek and stared down at her. Hermione's eyes shifted back and forth anxiously as her heart began to beat wildly. What was he going to do to her? His mouth twitched slightly, his fingers almost burning her cool skin.

CRACK!

He was gone, the searing heat from his touch still lingering on her cheek.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Special Thanks:**

u/4315530/dorothymalfoy

u/5627608/bryrickard

**Chapter 19-**

Hermione had managed to apparate herself to the Burrow. She was so confused and disoriented. She wracked her brain as to how she had gotten to Malfoy manor. Had he kidnapped her? Why couldn't she remember? She had stunned plenty of deatheaters before and they never seemed forgetful afterward.

As she made her way up to the front door, a feeling of foreboding enveloped her. This was her second home, she shouldn't feel uncomfortable there. She shook off the feeling and opened the door. When she entered, no sound emanated from inside. Were any of them there? Normally she would hear Ron arguing with one of his siblings or the clanging of Mrs. Weasley's pots and pans.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny's calm voice that floated from above her.

"Ginny! I'm so happy to see you." Hermione smiled and made her way to the landing of the steps. The red headed girl looked at her suspiciously.

"Ginny?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Why was her friend looking at her that way.

"Why are you here Hermione?" Ginny asked as she shifted her eyes around the Weasley home anxiously.

"What? Why...Why wouldn't I be here? I have to tell you something…" Hermione began to say, placing her hand on the banister next to Ginny. Ginny retracted her hand as if she were burnt.

"I already know. Ron is a wreck about it." Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. Hermione was so confused.

"You really shouldn't be here Hermione." Ginny began to turn on her heel to go back up the stairs.

"Wh...What?" Hermione didn't understand why the redhead was being hostile. What had she done to upset her so?

"Hermione?"Harry's calm voice came filtering into the room stopping Ginny dead in her tracks. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what part of the house he had appeared from.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, launching herself into the bespeckled boys arms. Harry almost fell backward from the impact.

"Hermione...what...what are you doing?" Harry pulled her away from him, holding her at arms length.

"I...I woke up in Malfoy manor. I...I think that Malfoy kidnapped me...he was acting so strange…" Hermione managed to sputter out. Harry's green eyes widened, questions evident in his features.

"What? Kidnapped you? But Hermione...you and he…" Harry began to say.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?!" It was Ron. Hermione whipped around to see her boyfriend standing on the stairwell, Ginny's eyes large and wide as she watched her brother descend.

"RON!" Hermione yelled and wrapped her body around his rigid frame. Ron's eyes rounded in shock as he looked at Harry in disbelief. Hermione buried her head in his neck as tears began to spill out onto her cheeks.

"Ron...I...I woke up at Malfoy manor...I don't understand what happened." Hermione muttered between sobs as she held tight to him. Ron continue to shift his stunned expression between his sister and his best friend. He slowly put his hands on her back.

"I...I don't remember what happened." She added, sniffing back tears.

"You...you don't remember anything?" Harry asked as he approached the embracing couple. Ron shot him a glance, hoping that Harry wouldn't somehow break the enchantment.

"I...I remember right after the battle...I remember standing in my room at Hogwarts...then...then nothing. I woke up at the manor and Malfoy was there with a small elf. He looked...he looked so strange." She placed her hand on her forehead as if the pressure from her fingers could possible summon the lost memories. Ron, Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"He freed the elf...and he...he apologized to me." Hermione looked off, her amber gaze distant. For some reason she decided not to mention the way he had touched her face and gazed in her eyes. His eyes had seemed to burn into her, reading her soul like an ancient rune book no one else could decipher.

"You don't remember…" Harry began to say. Ron looked at his friend fiercely, his eyes telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"You don't remember anything?" Harry corrected himself.

"No. Should I? Did something happen? How did I end up there?" Hermione asked as she shook herself out of her thought and removed herself from Ron's embrace.

"Um...well...we aren't sure. We were searching for you for awhile. We thought that maybe deatheaters had gotten you. Apparently Malfoy did." Ron answered, bitterness very evident in his voice. Harry stared at his redheaded friend. He wanted desperately to tell Hermione what he had witnessed but the hurt on Ron's face seemed to deter him.

"I'm so relieved that he let me go. Do...do you think he has grown a conscience?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friends. Ginny looked at the three and took a deep breath. It was not her place to say anything but the fact that her brother didn't want to be honest with Hermione unnerved her.

"I have some laundry to put away." Ginny mumbled and trudged up the stairs giving her brother a dirty look as she ascended.

"Malfoy...doubtful." Ron scoffed and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione was so lost in thought that she walked away from him before he could even graze her fingers. Harry noticed the lack of interest on her part and side glanced Ron.

"Not a word Harry. I don't want her taken away from me again." Ron whispered as he watched her sunkissed curls bouncing toward the kitchen. Harry sighed and placed his hand gently on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't think it's your choice Ron." Harry answered and patted the taller boy's arm.

That night Hermione struggled to sleep. She tossed and turned fitfully, the white sheets winding around her like a serpent. When she finally did pass out from exhaustion, Draco's eyes seemed to be burned to the inside of her eyelids. She couldn't escape them, the gray pools full of an unspoken emotion. She couldn't read them. Was it regret, fear? Perhaps it was something she couldn't pinpoint but the look was undeniably etched into her psyche. Why had he apologized to her? Malfoy's never apologized...certainly not to 'mudbloods'. And the way he had touched her...the feeling of his pale fingers so gently placed on her cheek. The pads burned her...just like his mercury colored eyes.

Hermione woke with a start. It was still dark outside and there was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep. Every time her eyes shot, Draco's face would float passed her irises.

She unwound herself from the rope like sheets and made her way downstairs toward the kitchen. Perhaps Mrs. Weasley had left a snack somewhere hidden in the cupboards. Just as she made her way to the landing of the stairs, she could hear Ron and Harry speaking in hushed whispers.

"I don't get it, one minute she is pointing her wand at us, the next it's like nothing ever happened." Ron scoffed, his bare feet creaking the floor boards. Hermione leaned close to the wall to hear her friend's voices better.

"Ron, you can't expect all of us to keep it from her. Just because you and her…" Harry began to say.

"No...I don't want to hear it Harry. If Hermione doesn't remember anything, it's just as well. She belongs here, with me." The same familiar aggression slid into Ron's voice as when he was searching for horcruxes those weeks ago. Hermione bit her lip and shoved a stray curl out of her face.

"You can't lie to her Ron. She's going to find out." Harry was pacing along with Ron, his feet not so heavy.  
"I don't care! You understand me! Let...let me have this Harry...please!" Ron sounded desperate, his voice gaining volume.

"Shh...you'll wake everyone. Listen mate, I won't go out of my way to tell her...but you have to. It isn't fair to her. She's our friend." Harry pleaded. Hermione couldn't quite figure out what the specifics of the conversation were but she was going to do everything to find out.

"She's my girlfriend." Ron said matter of factly. The two were caught off guard when Hermione boldly stepped into the low lit room. She stood with her hands on her hips as she eyed the two boys. Harry began to cough and put his hand to the back of his head as if nothing was going on. Ron stood there visibly swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat.

"What are you hiding from me Ronald Weasley?!" Hermione demanded as she took a step toward the tall redhead. Ron side glanced Harry silently asking for help. Harry nervously rang his hands as he watched her approach.

"N-nothing Hermione." Ron announced, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You are lying to me. I heard you two talking."

"It's...it's not important. You've had a long day...why don't you get some rest." Ron said as he anxiously tried to usher her out of the room toward the stairs. Hermione turned on her heel, sticking a finger in her friend's chest. Ron halted as he looked down at her, his eyes wide with alarm.

"You are going to tell me Ronald or so help me…" She spat as she stood rigidly.

"What's all this racket?!" It was Molly Weasley. She stepped around the corner, a pink fluffy bathrobe cinched at her waist.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione began to say in shock.

"Off to bed with you! SHOO!" She said as she ushered the three toward the stairs.

"But…" Hermione began to interject as she tried to remain standing.

"Not another word young lady!" Molly sputtered, leaving Hermione to do as she was told.

The three trudged back up the stairs to their respective bedrooms, not another utterance between them.

After a few days in which Ron had avoided Hermione like the black plague, an owl had made it's way to the Burrow. It wasn't the family's owl nor did it come from Hogwarts. It was a ministry owl. Hermione was slightly perplexed as it flew in through an open window as she was sitting at the family's dining table. An official looking envelope floated down into her outstretched hands as the owl flew by, not stopping for a treat.

Hermione looked around cautiously to see if anyone was nearby. Thankfully she was alone. With trembling hands she slowly pulled apart the red wax seal and pulled out a formal letter.

"Dear Ms. Granger,

It has come to our attention that prior to assault on Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you had performed a memory altering charm on your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger for their protection. Due to this practice of magic we are requesting your presence at a hearing before the Wizengamot tomorrow at noon.

-The Ministry of Magic"

Hermione closed her eyes wondering if she was somehow in trouble for breaking some unknown magical law. She would have assumed that performing the underage magic that saved her parent's lives would be disregarded due to it being executed during a time of war. With the ministry though, she wasn't sure anymore. She could be in a lot of trouble.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the wait everyone. I had my birthday on the 12th so I have been a little busy.

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Special Thanks: **

You guys are the reason that this story is still going!

Followers:

Aiko Tainaka  u/5497935/

Book and Music Lover  u/2198140/

Bookz24  u/2741012/

ChelleLovesHP  u/3712256/

Chloeann71  u/5540781/

Coi86  u/5212731/

CrookshanksisaNinja  u/1785507/

EmoPrincess21  u/1753965/

GuardGirl94  u/4335031/

JinxSpirit26148  u/5429921/

LiesbethDM  u/2348694/

Liube  u/4259301/

Live Long and Love Books  u/5382430/

Luvnee  u/4515013/

Platform9and3-4  u/4512314/

Queenamb  u/4532856/

Sasha2121  u/4872246/

Tamcor  u/3402504/

TiaMalfoy1D  u/4398423/

WilsDragon  u/1525204/

arellowyn  u/963195/

.509  u/5511503/

atoumatoutou  u/5570464/

bryrickard  u/5627608/

carrico  u/2266434/

diansari  u/5582551/

dorothymalfoy  u/4315530/

dramoinefan12  u/5433313/

emowifey1  u/3167513/

mega700201  u/5539564/

miel04  u/2074352/

ncis-4-ever-and-ever  u/4585349/

popsypuppy  u/5395176/

tangerinequeen  u/4690942/

writingismygame  u/5630381/

yourloved  u/4373434/

ponycorn  u/5649608/

**Chapter 20-**

Hermione stood outside the familiar courtroom doors. She had decided to tell Ron and Harry that she had received the ministry's letter. Her friends seemed shocked and of course outraged at the idea that Hermione could have possibly been reprimanded or worse for performing the life saving magic to protect her family.

"This is bollucks!" Ron hissed as he shuffled his feet. His father looked down at him, severity in his eyes.

"Quiet down son. This is stressful enough for Hermione." His father warned as he gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Hermione, just go in there and explain everything. It's not like Umbridge is in there." He slightly smiled. Hermione giggled at the thought of the normally bright pink clad witch who would torture anyone and smile about it afterward.

"I would rather take on a thousand dementors than her again." Hermione laughed as she hugged her sides. She couldn't stop from fidgeting. She looked around the darkened hallway, not sure of what was going to happen next.

"Ms. Granger?" A small witch dressed in black robes poked her head out of the court doors.

"Yes." Hermione had practically jumped hearing the woman's small voice.

"They are ready for you."

Ron and Harry made to walk next to her when the little witch placed a hand up to ward them away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. This is a closed session." The little witch smiled.

"What?" Ron persisted as he took a step toward the doors.

"I...I must insist. It won't be long." The black robed woman persisted. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Don't worry guys...I will be fine." Hermione was of course lying. She was a rattled mess but she didn't want to let on with her two best friends that she was a bundle of nerves. She tucked a few curls behind her ears and straightened her burgundy blazer. She pressed a small hand to her stomach and attempted to stand taller as she made her way through the open doors.

"Please...have a seat." The small witch asked pointing to the same chair Harry had sat in not that long ago when he had been interrogated about his use of underage magic. Hermione sat carefully, crossing her legs at the ankles and brushing the wrinkles out of her beige skirt. Hermione looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in the minister's space high above everyone else. His face seemed bruised on one side, a tell tale cut alongside his cheek. Hermione narrowed her eyes wondering what had happened to the wise wizard.

"Ms. Granger, we are glad that you made it." Kingsley smiled at her. Hermione smiled back but still allowed the nervousness to creep onto her pretty features.

"We have found that you performed an Obliviate charm earlier this year prior to the assault on Hogwarts. Is that correct Ms. Granger?" Kingsley asked as he looked down at the witch from high upon his perch.

"Yes...it was out of protection." Hermione said quietly as she began to wring her hands.

"Was the charm on your parents?" Kingsley added, his stare intense and unyielding.

"Yes. I wanted to protect them from being located by Voldemort and his followers." Hermione could feel her heart begin to pound wildly in her chest.

"Where is the location of your parents Ms. Granger?"

"I'm not sure exactly but they are in Australia." Hermione bit her lip trying to avoid any tears from building in her amber eyes. Kingsley and the rest of the Wizengamot sat quietly studying her like a science experiment.

"Ms. Granger, you do understand that the usage of underage magic outside the confines of Hogwarts is impermissible…"

"Yes minister...I understand but…" Hermione began to stammer. Kingsley put his hand up to silence her.

"We understand that during times of war certain rules cannot always be upheld…" Kingsley's booming voice echoed throughout the courtroom. Hermione held her breath waiting for the results of the inquiry.

"We here at the ministry have undergone a revamping as such. Thus it is important that our rules and magical laws also be revamped. It is this court's opinion that the underage magic that you, Hermione Jean Granger, performed was only facilitated during extraordinary circumstances. We have come to the conclusion that you are innocent and have been cleared of any and all charges. Do you have any questions?" Kingsley asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh...I...um…" Hermione was at a loss. Tears of joy and relief began to brim in her eyes.

"Oh...and Ms. Granger...one more matter." Kingsley began to say then turned his eyes toward the doors Hermione herself had just entered. A tall man, hair matching her own and a petite woman with dark hair entered. It was her parents. Hermione let out a muffled cry, tears spilling down her face. She looked up at the rest of the court as she sobbed.

"Go ahead Ms. Granger." Kingsley finally allowed the smiled to creep onto his face. Hermione launched herself from the interrogation seat and into her parents waiting arms.

"MUM! DAD!" She howled as they held her close.

"Oh Hermione!" Her mother crooned, her own watery tears falling from her cheeks.

"How...you...you remember me?" Hermione gasped as she pulled away from them for a second.

"It took a bit Ms. Granger but a stay at St. Mungo's with our very best witches and wizards seemed to have done the necessary." Kingsley added. The rest of the Wizengamot got up to depart.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione cried as Kingsley made his way down in front of the small family.

"Oh...don't thank me Ms. Granger." Kingsley said. Hermione was more than confused.

"Minister…" Hermione began to ask.

"Oh Ms. Granger...please...Kingsley." Kingsley smiled, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What...what happened to you?" Hermione asked, the bruise on his face seeming more purple and dark the closer in proximity she was to him.

"I was stunned by a couple of death eaters a few days ago while in my home. Surprisingly they didn't do anything else to me than that."

"I'm so sorry." For some reason Kingsley's story shifted something in Hermione's brain. Why would deatheaters just stun him and not do anything else? There were still deatheaters after the war? Hermione shook the thoughts out of her brain and smiled at the dark man.

"I cannot thank you enough for uniting me with my family. It means...It means so much to me." Hermione could feel the tears choking her slightly.

"I apologize for the whole interrogation Ms. Granger. It is part of procedure when a young witch or wizard performs underage magic that there is a hearing." Kingsley said, his eyes seeming distant.

"I understand."

"Now Ms. Granger, I have quite a few meetings to contend with. I apologize for cutting this short."

"Oh no...thank you minister...I mean Kingsley." Hermione grinned and allowed the dark man to leave them. She turned and hugged her parents desperately. She never wanted to know the feeling of their absence again.

The Granger family walked out of the courtroom, hands clasped as they continued to hug each other. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley came over seeing the joyfulness on all of their faces.

"Good news I see." Mr. Weasely commented as he shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. She suddenly paused when she noticed a shock of platinum down the hallway. Was she imagining things?


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

So…this story is getting close to the end. Please keep reading and reviewing!

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 21-**

Hermione's mouth fell open as she watched his lithe frame walking down the hallway, his statuesque mother at his side. Ron must have known who she was looking at because his features became dark. Unconsciously Hermione's body began to move toward his departing silhouette.

"Oh...Hermione dear...that's the boy…" Her mother's voice was just a whisper in her ear. Draco must not have even noticed Hermione because he was staring straight ahead, his mother almost struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Malfoy! MALFOY!" Hermione yelled as she began to jog toward him. Draco suddenly paused. Only his mother turned around, her hard cut features melting into a look of surprise. She slightly tugged on her son's black suited arm to get his attention but the blonde slytherin refused to turn.

"MALFOY!" Hermione finally screamed, almost breathless. Suddenly she felt the presence of her parents next to her.

"Dear...why...why are you running?!" It was her father this time as he caught up to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her to delay. She looked at her father in confusion.

"Oh...there is the boy that helped us." He added as he pointed at Draco's tensed back. Hermione was so shocked now her mouth fell open.

"Wh...what?" Hermione asked, totally perplexed.

"We were in a little house about thirty kilometers south of Brisbane sweetheart when he came to our front door. He said that he was a friend of yours and that you had been looking for us. At first I had no idea who he was speaking of. According to that man in the courtroom, we were under a memory charm and didn't know you existed. That young man there convinced your mother and I to come to the Ministry." Hermione looked into her father's eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Draco Malfoy had found her parents? He had brought them back for her? Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Dear...are you alright?" Her mother's soft voice brought her back from her haze.

"Are...are you sure?" Hermione's whisper almost faltered.

"Quite sure. How could you miss that hair?" Her mother added and grinned at her daughter.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called. Apparently the slytherin had heard the conversation, his head low and his shoulders slumped. His mother looked at her wearily but slightly grinned. She tapped her son on the shoulder softly bading him to turn around.

When he finally turned to face her, Hermione caught her breath in her throat as his silver eyes locked onto hers. There was some unspoken connection between the two. She could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly as she stared at him. He looked lost and tired as if he had been battling something deep within himself.

"Did...did you…" Hermione began to stammer. He didn't reply just slowly nodded as his pale features creased in what looked to be embarrassment.

"I…"

"Don't." Draco replied stiffly. He visibly swallowed and glanced at his mother.

"We have to go." He added as he grabbed his mother's hand.

"Draco." His mother scolded, trying to keep him in place.

"We have to go mother." Draco almost hissed as he glared at the tall woman who looked so much like himself.

"You speak to this young woman Draco. Don't test me." She said haughtily, her chin raised as she looked down her delicate nose.

"Yes mother." He mumbled and sighed as she took a few steps away from the couple. Hermione nervously wrung her hands together. It was like the first day of school again. She didn't quite know how he was going to react to her. Everything she had ever known about Draco seemed different. He didn't seem cruel or pretentious. He had a sadness now. Something inside of her burned at the sight of him. She had the unyielding desire to touch his pale skin with her fingers just to make sure he was real. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he stared at her hard, his pale eyes like mercury.

"You found my parents." She stated as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Yes."

"Why?" She blurted, her brows furrowing. Now Draco was chewing on his mouth. He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"Malfoy?" Hermione struggled to understand the silence.

"I...I can't do this." He muttered and began to turn again on his heel.

"Wait! You...you can't do what?" Hermione grabbed his hand, preventing him from fleeing from her.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I...I can't look at you!" He bellowed, tears brimming in his eyes. Hermione was taken aback by the display of emotion on his face. She took a step back though her hand was still clasped around his. Tears streamed down his face as he held desperately to her hand.

"Let...let her go Malfoy!" It was Ron's voice cutting through as his tall body loomed over Hermione's. Hermione's hand suddenly felt cold and empty as Draco wrenched it away from her. He quickly wiped at his tears with his jacket sleeve.

"This...this is none of your business Weasley!" Draco rasped, his teeth clenched into a snarl.

"She is my girlfriend...of course it is!" The moment Ron said the word 'girlfriend', a cannon shot off in Hermione's head. She was his girlfriend...she was Ron's girlfriend...not Draco's...but.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Hermione said so quietly she wasn't sure she said it outloud or in her own head. Both men's fierce looks changed to disbelief as they peered at her, mouths agape.

"Wh...what?" Ron almost whimpered.

"I'm not your girlfriend...am I?" Hermione looked up at the the tall redhead. She searched his eyes, waiting for a response.

"I…" Ron stammered.

"We...we've been over for awhile...haven't we Ron?" Hermione said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"I...uh...I…" Hermione looked at her friend, her amber eyes soft and full of love.

"Yes. I'm...I'm sorry Hermione." Ron answered, his head dropping. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Why...why didn't you tell me Ron?" She asked as she attempted to have him meet her gaze.

"You...you had come back...you didn't remember anything...I...I love you so much." He mumbled, fat tears rolling down his freckled face. Everything had become clear at that moment. She must have broken it off with Ron and because she had come back with her memory slightly missing, he had taken the opportunity not to reveal it to her. He wanted everything to go back the way it had been.

"I love you too Ron…" Hermione could see movement from the corner of her eye as Draco's frame started to pull back from her. She snapped her head toward him.

"I love you as a friend." She said as she looked back at Ron. Ron looked weak and dejected but understood.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hermione." He added.

"I'm sorry Ron." She sadly grinned. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and walked away from her toward his father. She turned her face back to the the tall blonde. Draco's features were now dark and stoic.

"Draco?" Did she just use his given name? Somehow it had felt so natural to call him that. His eyes softened as he looked at her carefully.

"Please...please tell me why?" Her voice was catching in her throat. He focused on her long and hard, his eyes searching hers.

"Because I love you." He answered, his voice so soft and and full of apprehension. His eyes were tender, rich with love and emotion.

Everything was crumbling in front of her. White noise screamed in her ears as everything else began to twist and turn to black. The only solid object in the room was the man in front of her.

"Hermione?" He mouthed, the world around her became deafening as she could feel her legs give out from beneath her. Everything went on a slant as she disintegrated. Then black.

When she came to, she was in a large office lying on a large brown leather settee. Her parents stood above her, a cool cloth to her head.

"Darling?" It was her mother's familiar voice that soothed her as her fingers swept back a few stray locks near Hermione's forehead.

"Mum?" Hermione asked looking at the concern etched in her parent's faces.

"Sweetheart, you passed out. Are you alright?" Her father asked as he peered down at his daughter.

"I...I think I am." Hermione said as she made to sit up, her hand to her forehead.

"Take it easy, you may still be a little faint." It was Kingsley's voice now. Hermione looked up to see the tall dark man in the corner of the room. She presumed it to be his office. Here she was, passed out in the middle of the Minister of Magic's office. She could feel the heat of embarrassment creep onto her face.

"Sir...I...I'm sorry…" She rattled on, a heated flush making an appearance on her chest.  
"No worries Ms. Granger. As long as you alright. Would you like some water?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes...yes please." Hermione asked as she made to fix her hair. She gratefully accepted a glass of the clear liquid and slowly swallowed it, feeling refreshed as it slid down her throat.

Hermione almost choked when Draco's tall form entered the room. His eyes were wide and full of concern. The moment his eyes met hers everything came crashing in.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Okay...so after this, only 1 more chapter then the epilogue. Please let me know what your thoughts are. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another full story, possibly a one shot...we'll see. ;-)

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 22-**

She remembered everything. His long arm reaching for hers as the ink black mark stared her in the face, his body close to hers as he hid her from the snatchers, his lean muscular body lying close to her in the bed at shell cottage...their first kiss...his words…

Hermione let out a choked sob, burying her face in her hands. How could she have forgotten him? How could she not remember those beloved moments? Everyone in the room stood startled at her reaction at the slytherins presence. Draco immediately made to leave, afraid that he had upset her when Hermione launched herself from the settee and into his arms. The tall blonde was so thrown that he fell back into a nearby cabinet of drawers and slid down onto his rear, Hermione on top of him in a heap. She didn't care. She didn't feel any shame or embarrassment with her display. She held tight to him, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She weeped as she clung to him. Draco wrapped his lithe arms around her just as tightly, a choked cry escaping his own throat.  
"You...you remember." He cried as he pulled her away just slightly to look her in the eyes. His mercury eyes were full of tears as his chin quivered. Hermione nodded, her curls bouncing freely around her face. Draco placed his hands on either side of her face, gently rubbing her skin with his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry I didn't. I...I…" Draco cut her off when his mouth crashed into hers. Hermione whimpered against his lips as he pulled her so close he would have inhaled her. He kissed her with desperation, with the intensity of loss but more so the intensity of finding that love again. His tears spilled down his pale face onto her lips, the saltiness reminding her of the salt air of shell cottage. Her brows knit together as she took him in. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted him to never stop kissing her, his mouth soft and gentle. As they finally broke for air, he pulled her into an embrace, his hands pushed into her mass of sunkissed waves.

"D-Draco." Hermione said against his throat. Draco allowed her to pull herself away from the embrace for a second, his pale mercury eyes drinking in her amber irises.

"I love you." Hermione whispered into his ear, her lips ever so softly pressing against his cheek. Draco allowed his eyes to close as a tear escaped his eye onto his pale jaw.

"Eh hem." The two broke apart when they remembered that there was an audience watching. Draco and Hermione scrambled to their feet as they stood in front of Hermione's parents and the Minister of Magic.

"Are we missing something?" Mr. Granger asked, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Mrs. Granger had a knowing look on her face but of course, why wouldn't she, she was Hermione's mother after all.

"I...Draco and I…" Hermione stammered.

"Everyone...come out here…" Harry's voice filtered through the crack of the Minister's door. Everyone looked up from their spots and headed toward the doorway.

Draco held tight to Hermione's hand as a a few robed aurors were leading a figure down the hallway.

"Lucius?" Narcissa's voice was a hushed whisper as she placed her hand to her mouth. Everyone stood silently as the tall blonde haired man began to be brought near the group. Draco began to grind his teeth at his father's appearance. Lucius some how looked different. No longer did his eyes appear wild nor did he seem crazed and unhinged. He hesitantly made his way to the group of onlookers.

"Perfect timing." Kingsley grinned as he walked toward the elder Malfoy. Draco and Hermione wrenched their heads in the minister's direction.

"Minister?" Ron piped in, just as confused as everyone else.

Kingsley walked toward Lucius and placed his hand on the tall blonde's shoulder.

"We do hope that you are feeling more...yourself." The dark man said and slightly squeezed Lucius' shoulder. Lucius refused to meet the rest of the groups stares. He looked apprehensive and nervous.

"Wh...why is he here…" Draco fought every nerve in his body from throwing himself at the man he once called father. If it had only been the two of them in that hallway, the elder Malfoy would surely be dead by his son's willing hands. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly and rubbed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb.

"That is a good question Draco, why don't you ask your father himself." Kingsley smiled and stood a little taller next to Lucius. Lucius glanced at Kingsley as almost a thank you for not leaving his side.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Draco yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Hermione struggled to keep him from propelling forward. Even Ron and Harry looked scared at the intensity of his rage.

"I...I have come to seek forgiveness." Lucius said matter of factly, his gray eyes locking onto his son's.

"Forgiveness?" Narcissa's voice whispered, her eyes large and terrified.

"Yes darling…" Lucius replied as he looked at his wife lovingly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Now Draco was moving forward, Hermione unable to hold him back. Ron and Harry must have predicted Draco's inability to hold himself in control and pitched themselves forward to prevent him from pummeling the elder Malfoy. Harry held one arm while Ron took the other.

"LET ME GO!" Draco hissed as he attempted to struggled against the two other boys.

"Don't Malfoy...Don't...there is a reason he's here…" Harry tried to calm Draco down which of course only infuriated him more.

"GET OFF OF ME! IT'S A TRICK!" Draco screamed.

"Draco...please." Hermione walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his face. The slytherin looked at her, panic haunting his eyes.

"Please." She asked again. Lucius watched the exchange between the two, no expression flitting across his face.

"Mr. Malfoy...we have come to the understanding that your father...your father has been under the Imperius curse." Kingsley interrupted.

"What?" Draco shot a look of disbelief at the minister. His gray eyes became massively large, questions spilling into their irises.

"Your father has been under an Imperius curse for quite some time actually. We aren't sure for how long but the majority of his support for the Dark Lord was due to it. We apprehended him and a small group of deatheaters a few days ago." Kingsley said as he moved toward Draco, his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Draco shook his head.

"No...there's no way…" Draco's mouth went suddenly dry.

"It is true Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley remarked patting Draco's shoulder reassuringly. Ron and Harry slightly slackened their hold on the slytherin.

Draco's mercury eyes rested back on his father. Lucius kept his downcast to the floor. Before anyone knew what was happening, Draco had slipped out from Ron and Harry's grasp, his fist careening into the stubbled chin of his father. Lucius fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone's eyes fell on Draco as he stood over the elder man, his chest heaving and a vein visibly popping from his neck. Lucius didn't say anything, didn't dare move. Draco just ground his teeth as he looked at him splayed on the ground. Lucius spit out some blood and tried to adjust his jaw slightly with his hand. He looked up toward his son.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Lucius said, his gray eyes tearful as his brows knit together. Draco took a step back defensively. Everyone watched in shock at the two. Hermione rushed to Draco trying to steady him.

"You're sorry?" Draco questioned. His father had never once apologized to him. Lucius slowly pulled himself off of the floor with help of the two aurors. He attempted to straighten his bedraggled clothing and stood up as straight as possible.

"I am." Lucius took a step toward his son. Draco shifted his eyes between his mother and Hermione. Both women mirrored the same expression.

"You...you were cursed?" Draco asked as he took a step toward his father.

"After...after we left and were wandering in the forest...I had realized that everything we...I thought was wrong. I had made a terrible mistake. I put you and your mother in danger for my own selfish visions of power. When your mother and I were caught...I...I tried to find a way to at least save her. Knowing that you were still out there they cursed me repeatedly to get me to give them information. They wanted to get to Ms... . The snatchers said they had seen you with her. I wouldn't, I wouldn't tell them anything. It...It wasn't until they tried to…" Lucius began to falter.

"It's alright my love." Narcissa carefully made her way over to her husband, her fingers intertwining with his.  
"It wasn't until they hurt your mother that I begged them to stop. Then...I don't remember anything else." Lucius added. He looked wearily at his wife who placed a pale hand on his stubbled cheek, tenderly wiping at the blood with her fingertips.

"And mother…" Draco rasped.

"I managed to get away one night while they slept. Your father had already been placed under the Imperius...there was nothing I could do for him." She cried as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I...I thought he had...had died." Narcissa whispered, her husband gently patting her shoulder as she embraced him.

Hermione watched Draco's shocked expression.

"But...but you were here with your mother Draco?" Hermione asked, searching his face.

"I had received a letter from the ministry." Draco answered, his eyes unreadable.

"Yes...as a matter of fact young Mr. Malfoy did." Kingsley interjected. He quirked an eyebrow at Draco and then conjured the letter for Hermione. When Hermione opened it she was astonished.

"This...this is requesting that you give yourself over." Hermione announced. An audible gasp emanated from all the parties.

"Yes." Draco replied dryly, his eyes cast to the floor.

"You...you didn't…" Hermione could feel the tears building in her eyes, stinging terribly as she fought to keep them at bay.

"I did and I am." He answered. He finally took a deep sigh and looked at her squarely in the face.

"But...but…" Hermione couldn't do it any longer. The flood gates opened and fat tears rolled down her face in waves, her lip quivering uncontrollably. Draco moved himself in front of her, his hands seeking her shoulders. With his touch Hermione only sobbed more.

"Shh...listen. Do you remember when you and I were standing on the beach at the cottage?" Draco whispered quietly. Hermione nodded unable to speak from emotion.

"You told me that if I didn't make the right choice I would always just be a pathetic little bully…" Draco began to say. Hermione sobbed harder as she took her sleeve to her face.

"I...I don't want to be that anymore...I want to be the man you can be proud of. I want it for you...and I want it for me. Do you understand?" He said as he pulled her into an embrace. Hermione cried harder into his chest, soaking his dress shirt with her tears.

"But...but...Draco…" Hermione's muffled voice came out in rasps. Draco kissed her forehead tenderly and placed his hand on her face.

"I have to take responsibility for my actions." He replied and dipped his head low, his lips ever so gently feathered against hers.

The two broke apart, Hermione an emotional mess as Draco held tight to her.

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I am glad that we could get your mother here in time to before your hearing."

"Hearing? He gets a hearing?" Ron interrupted. He didn't say it in a mean way but more in shock.  
"Of course Mr. Weasley. Every witch and wizard should have the right to defend themselves before their peers." Kingsley smiled. Everyone looked at the dark man in confusion.

"If you could all follow me." He grinned, his long cloak trailing behind him.


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I hope everyone likes it. I'm including the epilogue. Thanks for coming on the ride with me. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another full story, possibly a one shot...we'll see. ;-)

I would love reviews! I am trying to take into account where the readers want the story to go so please make suggestions! You can also check my original pieces on  u/967214/p-m-e-black. My tumblr is .com. Feel free to message me. Thanks.

**Chapter 23-**

The astonished group filtered into the same courtroom Hermione had just been in previously. Kingsley ushered Draco to the defendant's seat and made his way back to his position high above the rest of the courtroom. Hermione sat in the audience closest to Draco, her parents next to her. Her mother held her hand gently as Hermione could feel herself begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter...have a seat over here please." Kingsley remarked as he pointed toward the jury area. Both young men looked at the minister in confusion.

"I insist." He added and pointed toward their seats. Ron and Harry did as they were asked and sat next to each other away from the rest of the group. Draco's parents sat closer to Hermione's parents. Hermione glanced every once in awhile toward Lucius, unsure if the elder Malfoy was playing a well rehearsed trick on the rest of them.

"Mr. Malfoy...it has come to the ministry's attention that you were involved in many of the events that ultimately led up to the death of Hogwart's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and the strike on Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kingsley asked as he stared down at the young man in front of him. Hermione watched Draco visibly swallow.

"Yes." He answered dryly, his gray eyes slightly shifting toward Hermione as he gripped the sides of the interrogation chair.

"Did you, yourself kill Albus Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked, his dark features solemn. Harry visibly tensed at the mention of his beloved mentor

"No...I disarmed him while atop the astronomy tower...I was meant to kill him." Draco's voice cracked as he refused to meet the rest of the groups stares.

"I...I couldn't do it." He added, his eyes becoming slightly reddened around the rims, tears evidently building.

"Do you regret it?" Kinsley's voice became quieter. Hermione caught her breath in her throat waiting for his response.

"I regret everything I have done. I regret playing my part in his death...I regret allowing...bringing them into the school. I regret the part I have played." He mumbled, his platinum fringe coming loose from it's combed perfection as his head lowered.

"Mr. Malfoy...did you in fact locate Ms. Granger's parents and leave them at St. Mungo's for treatment?" Kinsley continued on, the scratch on his face slightly crinkling with every word he uttered.

"I...yes." Draco stammered.

"Why?"

Draco looked up to meet the minister's eyes than peered back at Hermione, his mouth slightly quivering.

"Because I love her." He replied, his eyebrows knitting together as he slightly smiled at her. Hermione could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she saw the man she loved give her the greatest gift, his heart.

"Have you voluntarily come here today on your own volition Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes...yes sir I have." Draco pulled his gaze from Hermione toward Kingsley.

"And are you prepared for the consequences of your actions?" Kingsley added as he straightened his stance.

"If I have to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban...so be it." Draco announced as he lifted his head with confidence.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter…" The dark man quickly turned his attention to the two gryffindor boys in the room. Hermione sat stiffly as she saw her best friends freeze with shock.

"I will give you one hour with Mr. Malfoy...and then I expect you to give me your decision." Kingsley declared. Ron and Harry looked nervous.

"Sir?" Ron's voice squeaked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" The dark man quirked an eyebrow at the red head.

"You...you can't be serious? You want Harry and I to decide...decide Malfoy's fate?" Ron looked as if he was going to faint. Harry sympathetically looked at Hermione.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I will only take a unanimous decision." Ron gulped and glanced at Harry.

"Who better than his own peers to make such an important determination." And with that the minister disapparated out of the courtroom. Hermione could feel every nerve in her body light on fire. She knew what was going to happen before Ron and Harry had even moved. Their hatred for Draco had been boiling for years. Ron's feelings were only intensified by his perception of betrayal. They would only need two second's to come to a conclusion. Now they had an hour to get out all of their pent up aggression toward the person they felt had helped cause all of the sorrow currently in their lives.

Hermione wrung her hands together until they felt raw. She hadn't even had a chance to say anything to Draco before Ron and Harry were down from their seats and either side of the blonde. Draco seemed unflappable, his head held high. He glanced at her and slightly nodded as the three left the courtroom.

That was the longest hour of Hermione's life. She sat next to her parents in silence. The two looked at their daughter with sympathy, her mother brushing her fingers against Hermione's forehead. The feeling of her mother's hand was comforting, like it had been when she was five and fell down and skinned her knee. She wished she could only do the same for Draco.

Mr. Weasley sat awkwardly a few feet from the Malfoys. Hermione peered at him. He smiled at her, very obviously uncomfortable.

Suddenly with a crack, Kingsley reappeared into the courtroom, the three young men along with him.

"Please have a seat." He said to the three. Ron and Harry sat back in the jury box while Draco sat back in the interrogation chair.

"Before we proceed, is there anything anyone would like to say?" Kingsley asked as he looked around the small group.

"Yes...I would." Lucius spoke up, his voice slightly cracking. Everyone turned their heads at the withered man.  
"Draco...I...I want you to know...I am so...so proud of you. I...I…" Lucius couldn't seem to allow anything else out, his voice cutting off by emotion. Narcissa shook her head vehemently as she placed a handkerchief to her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Ms. Granger?" Kingsley asked as he directed his attention to the young woman. With tears flooding down her face Hermione stood. She looked directly at the young blonde man. He looked so small and fragile, like a young boy. Hermione choked back the onslaught of tears that pushed against her eyes.

"I...I am so utterly amazed...and proud of you Draco. I cannot even express how I feel for you. I love you." Hermione allowed the tears to streak her cheeks as her mouth trembled. Draco sucked in a breath and gave her a small smile. He closed his eyes, taking it all in.

"What say you Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?" Kingsley waited for Hermione to sit down with a thud, her mother's arm immediately wrapping around her.

Both boys looked terrified. Harry stood first, light reflecting off his glasses shielding his eyes from Hermione's sight.

"I feel that Draco Malfoy...regrets his choices and wants to atone for his actions. What I have witnessed over the last few times I have seen him seems sufficient enough for me to believe he should be forgiven. I think...I feel he has paid for his actions." Harry said confidently and sat down, his face turned away from the rest.

"And you Mr. Weasley?"

Ron slowly stood up. Hermione was afraid to look at him.  
"I hate Draco Malfoy." Ron said matter of factly. Everyone in the courtroom gasped except of course Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"He has tortured Hermione, myself, my family, Harry and so many others. He is a coward and...well...he's a git! He is a spoiled, snotty little arse who gets whatever he wants. He throws it in everyone's face that he has connections and money...and now...well...he doesn't have those connections...or his money." Ron stood as straight as an arrow as he directed his speech toward the minister. Hermione knew where this was going and she sucked in a shaky breath.

"He...He has taken people that I love. Because of him my brother is dead, some of my friends are dead...Hermione...well...he took her too." Ron was getting choked up as he pursed his lips together tightly until they turned white.

He glanced at Hermione, a tear falling onto his freckled cheek.  
"But...but I cannot do it to him. Hermione never really was mine...nor is she his. She is her own person and it is not my right to tell her who to love. I feel like Draco is different. He seems remorseful. I think he has done everything possible to try and make up for what he has done…" Ron continued. Hermione gasped her hand covering her mouth.

"I still hate him...he still is a git...but it's not my place to make him pay for his mistakes. He is doing that himself." Ron announced and sat down with an audible thud, his arms wrapping around himself protectively. Harry clapped a hand on his friends shoulder and slightly grinned.

"Well...Mr. Malfoy. It seems that the two people that have disliked you the most are vouching for you. Do you have anything to say?" Kingsley asked as he eyeballed the stiff blonde. Draco sat silently, no emotion on his face. By the looks of it he seemed unreadable. Hermione searched his face, hoping for any sign.

"To be honest...I have my dignity minister. I don't need, nor do I want Potter or Weasley's affirmation of my intentions. They don't mean anything to me. Just like Weasley hates me, I'm not exactly fond of him either. And Potter, don't get me started on him. The only opinion that matters to me is sitting right there." Draco replied frostily and turned his attention to Hermione. Hermione's amber eyes went wide in shock.

"Ms. Graner?" Kingsley slightly grinned.

"Y-Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Do you feel that Mr. Malfoy has repented?"

"Sir...I...I feel he has...but…" Hermione began to say. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at everyone's confused expressions. Only Draco could sense the wheels in her head were turning.

"I feel he could do for some time possibly volunteering...maybe with the muggle population. His family as well." Hermione said confidently, straightening her jacket. She side glanced Draco who was smiling devilishly at her.

"Really? Interesting. And you Mr. Malfoy...do you agree to those terms?" Kingsley turned toward Draco.

"As long as Ms. Granger is there to help me...yes." Draco grinned.

"Alright. In this matter the ministry has decided that Mr. Draco Malfoy and his parents will be ordered to perform no less than 100 hours of service with a muggle charity under Ms. Granger's charge. Everyone is dismissed." Kingsley announced and disapparated once again.

Hermione practically threw herself from her seat toward Draco, her arms enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I know that was payback for everything." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Would you rather sit in a cell?" Hermione laughed.

"Only if you were my jailer." He laughed back and pressed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

As Hermione and Draco walked out of the courtroom Hermione noticed a small figure walking toward them.

"Daisy?" Hermione yelled. She ran to the small elf and hugged her. Daisy looked confused and glanced at Draco. Draco smiled at her.

"Miss remembers Daisy?" Daisy asked as she hugged Hermione back.

"Yes...yes I do Daisy!" Hermione cried.

"I am so glad to see you." Hermione added. Daisy looked back up at Draco and grinned. Her grin slowly faded when she saw Lucius and Narcissa come up behind him.

"It's okay Daisy...really it is." Hermione tried to calm the little elf before she made a rash decision.

"I know Miss. Daisy brought Master and the rest here." Daisy answered, her large eyes staring into Hermione's.

"You...you did?" Draco cut in.

"Yes...Daisy could tell something was wrong with Master. I found him hiding out in Diagon Alley with the others. Daisy saw the others use Unforgivables on Master. They had to be brought in." Daisy slightly grinned.

"You...You are amazing!" Hermione laughed again, wrapping the little elf up in her arms. Daisy gently patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"You took them all on yourself?" Draco was in awe at the elf's resilience. His gray eyes widened as he looked the elf up and down. How could something so small and unarmed take on numerous wizards alone?

"Yes Master…" Daisy began to say.

"Daisy...I am no longer your master. I am your friend. Please remember that." Draco grinned.

"Always." Daisy smiled back.

"I cannot thank you enough Daisy." Lucius interrupted. He knelt down and offered his hand to Daisy. Daisy looked at him skeptically.

"It's alright Daisy...really." Hermione touched her on the shoulder reassuringly. Daisy nodded and looked back at the elder Malfoy.

Hermione stood up next to Draco, her hand sliding into his. The couple watched as the small elf pressed her palm against the pureblood slytherin's. They were no longer master and servant. They were equals. Much like Hermione and Draco's blood were shadows in their lives, Daisy and Lucius were also more than what they were before.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Hermione stood in the bathroom of her tiny loft. She cinched the belt around her white terry cloth bathrobe and proceeded to comb her wet curls. She was attempting to finish up so that her and Draco could get going to the children's hospital in London. They were planning on meeting Ron and Harry there. After a few months of awkwardness between the group, it seemed the young Gryffindor men accepted that Draco would be in Hermione's life. Ron of course would make jabs at Draco and Draco, ever the mature one, would make equally horrifying quips back. Hermione didn't as long as no one was pointing a wand.

Draco had finished his mandated service almost four and half years before. He had enjoyed it so much that every month he and Hermione would volunteer for some muggle organization either feeding the hungry, meeting with sick children or helping the elderly. Hermione almost always was the one that wouldn't mind taking a break but Draco felt that he should never be fully forgiven until he had spent the rest of his life making up for the parts he played in what had transpired at Hogwarts and between the two of them. Hermione loved him more and more every day for the man he was becoming. Even Lucius and Narcissa would volunteer a few times a year with them. Lucius had even decided to take it upon himself to sit on a few boards for some local charities in order to bring in more help. It was an amazing thing to behold.

The mist on the mirror only slightly hid the rosiness of her cheeks as she continue to unsnarl the knots that had formed closer to her crown. She finished and began plaiting her hair, wrapping an elastic band about her wrist as she made her way out of the bathroom, steam filtering into the bedroom as she opened the door.

"You always forget to put the fan on. I really don't feel like walking into a sauna when I need to shave." Draco mumbled as he lay lazily in the bed, white sheets pooled around his naked torso. Hermione looked at him, her one eyebrow raising as she pulled the elastic off of her wrist.

"Don't you do it!" Draco could already tell the young woman with the sodden curls had something evil planned. Hermione didn't say a word, just stretched the elastic as far as it could go and aimed it at the blonde.

"Hermione!" Draco growled, as he grabbed a pillow to shield himself. Before he could manage to block, the elastic flew threw the air, snapping against his chest.

"OW!" He yelled as he rubbed the inflicted area. Hermione grinned and proceed to walk toward her closet. Draco pulled back the sheets, his naked body gleaming from the morning sun as it streamed through the window. He grabbed the young woman from around the waist and threw her on the bed.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar…" He grinned as she struggled against his weight.

"Draco...come on...we have to get ready." Hermione whined as she slightly pushed against his pale chest. Draco ignored her and easily pulled her bathrobe apart to reveal her warm, damp skin. Hermione looked up at him, the blush on her face only deepening as he stared at her form.

"When was the last time I told you that you were beautiful?" He asked as he looked at her lovingly.

"Right before I went in the shower...after I told you that you couldn't join me." She giggled and placed a warm hand on his face, his blonde stubble slightly scratching against her small hand. She looked up into his pale eyes and smiled gently.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips gently curving as his features took on a peaceful look.

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you Draco." Hermione answered as she pulled the blonde down, his chest pressed against her breasts. She pressed her lips against his forehead as he laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his platinum locks and sighed as she felt his heartbeat sync with hers. He shifted once again and looked back down at her. He slowly pressed his mouth against hers. It began gently, love bleeding into it. Only when Draco felt her slightly sigh against his tongue did he decide that her body needed more attention.

"D...Draco...we are going to...be late. Harry and Ron will be waiting..." She stuttered as his hands began to roam up her sides and up into her sodden curls. He of course had immediately began trailing luxurious kisses against her throat causing her head to roll back.

"So…" He growled which only sent shivers down her spine. Goosebumps had already appeared on her flesh with every slight touch.

"We...we have to...we…" Hermione had lost all thought. The only thing entering her mind was him. His smell, his taste, his touch, his body...just him.

"I love you Hermione...I love you." He whispered as he caressed her. She opened her eyes only slightly as his dark mark appeared in her sight line. The mark didn't affect her like it had before. It was just a reminder of the unimaginable obstacles the two had gone through to find each other. Her own marred arm tingled at the thought. They only made the two stronger. It was what bound them together. They would always have those blood marks and when they saw them everyday, it would remind them to be kind to each other, to remember who they were and not what they had been.

"I love you." Hermione answered as she gently rubbed her fingers against his mark. Draco looked up at her, mercury eyes seeking amber. He smiled contently reaching for her arm, a diamond flashing from her finger and pressed his lips against her scars.

"Forever."


End file.
